Heavenly Storm
by Draco 1127
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with?
1. chapter 1

**Okay so this story will be replacing Dragons Wrath for the time being. Now before anyone flips shit, this story is not meant to be taken seriously. If you like it then cool if not then dont read it. This chapter and the next 2 will be extremely similar to Slavic Warriors "Road of Domination" and truthfully, this was also his idea of doing. So if you take this as plagerism, take it up with him cause all you will get is ignored.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean I am going to copy his story exactly, the beginning of the Riser arc is where it will most likely separate into it's own little thing and plus the harem in this story will only be 3 girls.**

 **Final thing, do not forget to check out Slavic Warrior who is the co-writer for this story and TheSous who is also a good writer and helping with idea's. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I will see you all on the next one.**

 **Summary:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Arashi}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 1**

 **XXXXXX**

"You aren't running away you bitch!" roared Issei to the fallen angel known as Raynare, who was trying to fly away with her wings.

"No, get away from me you monster!" shouted Raynare as Issei took hold of her leg with his right hand as the necklace around his neck with as the black gem at the base of the necklace shouted (DOUBLE) Issei brought Raynare closer to him.

"THIS IS FOR ASIA YOU FALLEN CROW!" Issei shouted with one massive punch to her cheek, Issei sent her into the wall with his right hand. Raynare hit the wall with a lot of force to the point that it broke it and she went flying out into the backyard of the church.

With his opponent defeated, Issei fell to the ground only to be caught Kiba. Issei with a tired expression turned to Kiba with a small smile.

"Yo Cassanova... you're late." said Issei to Kiba.

"Sorry Issei, President orders were to not intervene." said Kiba

"Wait, the president told you that?" Issei replied with a shocked tone.

"Yes, I told Kiba not to intervene because I have full confidence that you could take her down on your on." said a new voice. Issei turned to the sound of the voice to see Rias as she entered the basement with her Queen Akeno. "And I must say excellent job my adorable pawn." Said Rias.

"Ara ara, it looks like Issei did a good job." Akeno said with a smile on her face and a lick of her lips that sent a little shiver down Issei's spine.

"Thanks, Akeno." Issei replied to Akeno as she smiled happily.

"President... I brought the trash." Said a small white haired girl as she throws the unconscious form of the Fallen Angel on the floor in front of the group.

"Thank you Koneko, now Akeno what do you say about waking up our little gest?" Rias requested as she thanked her Rook and asked her Queen.

"Yes President." Akeno said as she held her hand out forming a small magic circle in her palm.

-Splash-

Raynare was immediately awakened after the cold water hit her body. She looked around, the sight in front of her made her blood chill and her body to shake in fear.

"Ooooh you are finally awake I see. Well, introductions are in order, I'm Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan, and these are my adorable servants. You already know my Pawn, the others are my Queen Akeno, Rook Koneko, and the Knight Kiba. Not that was necessary because you're not going to live for long," Said Rias to the shocked Raynare.

"Gremory...you think you won just because you're here with your servants... There are other Fallen Angel's here with me. They will soon come to hel-"

"They won't come to help you because my Queen and I finished them off before coming here. I think you can recognize these feathers. You Fallen can see the difference in them from who they are, can't you?" Rias stopped the Fallen in mid-sentence.

Terror overtook Raynare as she saw feathers of her fallen comrades and allies Kalawarner, Dohnassek and Mittelt in the hands of Crismon Haired Princess of Destruction.

"You want to know why you lost to this boy?" Asked Rias as she looks in the purple eyes of the shaking Raynare.

"The answer to that is very simple. His Sacred Gear isn't a Twice Critical. It's the Storm Necklace. the sacred gear that holds of The Dragon of Storm. But he is also known by another name... the STORM DRAGON EMPEROR." Explained Rias as Raynare stared at her before her eyes turns to Issei.

"Y-yo-you are saying that the legendary and one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in the world is in the hands of this pervert?!" Shouted Raynare in disbelief.

"Yes, it is, and just as it was told... it has the power to double, even triple ones strength every 20 seconds and even if given the time he can boost himself to the power that can reach the power of the satan's and God himself. And that is just the basic power of it." Said Rias calmly. Issei simply stared at the necklace before hearing a tiny voice but ignored it as he turned his attention back to everyone else.

"Now that the explanation is over, it's time to wrap thing's up here and go home. But first, we need to return Twilight Healing that you stole from cute little Asia, so prepare yourself, this is the end of you Fallen Angel Raynare. You made a lot of trouble for my adorable little Pawn and his friend." Rias said as she raised up her hand and started to form a black orb of Destruction that grew in volume very slowly. Just before she was to fire the magic that can destroy anything, a new voice made itself know.

"Me, here!" Shouted a very unwelcome guest. Raynare shot up when she heard the voice, maybe she could have a chance to survive this after all.

"Freed save me, I will do anything, just get me out of here!" Shouted Raynare at Freed who took time to think about it. He started to rub his chin comically as he thought about what he wanted.

"Anything? Hmmm...I always wanted to have sex with a Fallen Angel...yes yes, that would be a good price for saving you..." said Freed in his relaxed tone.

"D-Don't be an idiot and save me already you buffoon!" Raynare yelled back as she was getting pretty pissed at the laid back priest while her life was at stake.

"No, no, no sex. No, no, no save. Even if I try, I can't beat all of them together, so I will leave you. Have fun." Said Freed as he looked around till he spotted Issei and had a large smile on his face.

"Issei, Issei, you have such beautiful power with you. I'm getting more and more excited about killing you. So when we see each other again let's have a beautiful and romantic fight to the death, ok, ok, ok?" Said Freed with a wink making Issei shiver from the clear bloodlust that the crazy priest has.

"Bye-bye, have fun with her." Said Freed before running away from the group. The group at first was felt threatened but by the end, most of them were too confused to do anything. Rias shook her head before turning her attention back to Raynare.

"Now Raynare it's time to finish this." Said Rias now that the crazy priest was gone.

Raynare for her part was trembling out of fear now that her one way out was gone, she looked around and saw her last bit of hope to get out of here alive.

"Issei help me, please help me." Raynare said in her Yumma voice that was even more pleading. Getting caught off guard, Issei hung his head low before walking forward a little.

"Why should I help you? You deceived and killed me and now you did the same to Asia, why should I help you?" Said Issei with his head down, hair hiding his eyes. Although he still felt bad for her, even though she did kill him- she was still his first girlfriend.

"Please Issei I will do anything, anything just help me, together we can beat these Devils." Raynare said with her eyes full of tears. She still had little hope that she can manipulate Issei into helping her.

"That's enough of you Fallen Angel. I will not allow you to manipulate even more my cute adorable servent's emotions, is that understood!?" Said Rias as she put her hand on Issei's shoulder which made him a little calmer.

Seeing this Raynare understood what had happened and how Issei was back to the land of the living after she blasted a hole in his guts. She thought of a thing that gave her one last chance of saving her.

"Issei, how can you trust her?" Raynare said to Issei, who lifted his head to look at her like she had grown a second head.

"She is my master... she saved me." Issei simply stated.

"Oooh and how did that came about?" Asked Raynare now that she felt a little bit of her confidence coming back.

All Devils tensed at that as they all knew full well how it came about and that it would lead to catastrophe if Issei found out. After all, even the newly awakened Storm Dragon Emperor can be a destructive force that can easily destroy Kuoh if he unlocks Juggernaut Drive and let his emotions run wild.

Issei didn't see the Devils behind him tense at the question and answered the question easily. "If you must know, after you blew my guts out with that spear and left me to die, the President came and saved my life and revived me as her pawn."

That was all that Raynare needed to press the advantage on the Devils and use Issei as her way out.

"Then why didn't she tell you earlier and save you when she had a chance before I killed you?" Asked the Fallen. That simple sentence made the Devils even tenser and left Issei for a loop.

"What are you blabbing about Raynare?" Asked the brunette in confusion. Still not knowing what the Fallen in front of him is saying.

"It's simple Issei, that red-head knows who and what anything does here in her territory. She knew what I was doing and what I had planned. She could have helped you to and easily stop me but she let you die so she can revive you to add you to her collection." Explained Raynare now feeling that she only needed a little push and she would have Issei on her side and get out. She knew that Issei was emotionally damaged after what happened between them and she planned to take advantage of him now.

Issei was now even more confused. It didn't make any sense to him, why would Rias, a girl he admires, leave him to die? Sure he was the biggest pervert in history but still, that didn't mean to just let him die.

Issei just stood there with eyes wide and not knowing what was happening. But when he turned to Rias and the others, he was even more surprised that Rias and other look like they were caught red-handed.

"Guys, is she lying? " The brunette asked. He was desperate, he needed to know that Raynare was trying to manipulate him so he could stop her. But the looks everyone had and the lack of a response was the answer he received. He felt his heart drop to the depths of a void as he hung his head low with his hair covering his eyes as he started to doubt his second family. "IS SHE LYING?" Issei shouted scaring the devils.

"What I'm telling is truth Issei, I may have betrayed your trust and killed you but I never lied to you, unlike some people here." Raynare said to him sincerely. She may be trying to manipulate him but she was also going to do it with truth, it hurt way worse then mere lies. Plus to her, this was getting good so all she needed was to push a bit more towards the void.

"I really loved and had a lot of fun on our date, but orders are orders I hope you know that right?" Raynare stated. Hopefully if he does betray the devils, maybe just maybe she can bring him back to HQ and have him a loyal Fallen angel supporter.

Issei was now betrayed and heartbroken even more. He really didn't want to believe what the foul Fallen was saying but a small part of him knew she was telling him the truth. That small part of him knew that he shouldn't trust the devils and that being alone was far better then being lied to and manipulated.

"Why?" He asked in a completely different voice. His voice hasn't changed, but the tone was much more... empty. He showed no emotion, all he shown was betrayal and it hurt him badly.

"It's very simple Issei it's the very same reason I had to kill you. Because of the Sacred Gear, you possess." Said Raynare with a grin as she pointed with her hand at blue necklace with the black gem at the base around his neck. The gem wasn't big but it was outlined by blue. The chain however was different, not what you would expect from a sacred gear... it was a regular ball chain necklace.

"Is what she says... the truth?" Issei asked again and like before there was no response. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had their head's bowed down having no answer and refusing to look into the brunette's eyes. That left Issei empty with his will broken and now the anger and rage that was inside him started to release a lot of aura around unintentionally. He started to feel even more powerful with each second. He was getting angrier and it started to showing to others. He was going to get the answers as to why he was left to die, and why he was again being manipulated.

Rias finally got over her shock wanting to end this quickly before it got even worse. She felt that the seals that she put on Issei when she revived him starting to break. The seals were to keep his full power at bay and now he was slowly getting to his full power. So she decided to step in front of the broken form of Raynare with her demonic energy gathering in her hand like before but this time she wasn't going to let anyone interfere... or so she thought.

"Fallen Angel Raynare, you have done enough damage with your words and actions, you have played with my adorable little Pawn's emotion's for the final time." Rias informed the Fallen with a cold and dangerous voice.

That was enough to break Issei out of his thoughts, as he turned around he was meet with the sight that was telling him that if he doesn't do something he wasn't going to get any answers.

" I-Iss..." Raynare begun to say when she felt that her doom was at hand.

As the demonic energy in Rias hand grows, Raynare tried one last time to make him do anything.

"ISSEI!"

In that moment Issei finally decided to stop this and he stood in front of the Fallen with his hands spread out. Surprising everyone present.

"I-Ise what are you doing? Move so I can end this filth." Said a surprised Rias. However, Issei didn't budge. He stayed in the same spot with his arms spread out in a protective form.

"No one is going to die tonight." Issei said as his head was down with his hair covering his eyes from everyone. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spine when they heard no emotion in his voice. In their experience, someone with no emotion was either really easy to deal with, or extremely dangerous person to handle.

"Issei, please." Rias told him softly as she moved to towards him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder. This proved to be a nasty mistake as Issei snapped his head up with a face full of rage.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Issei yelled as he was starting to shake in rage. Along with his rage, his aura started to grow more powerful by the second. Issei was gonna show that no one should underestimate any Dragon Emperor and that the title wasn't for show. As Rias stood in place, she felt the Issei break through the last seal making his power easily match her max power.

The Devils were in complete shock. They were in shock that their second-year friend and comrade had snapped. Even more at the girl that he was idolizing. When they felt his power increase drastically, they felt fearful thinking that the Juggernaut drive will make its appearance.

"Issei please move aside so we can and this and we can talk later ok?" Rias asked Issei in the smoothest and tenderest voice that she could muster.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Issei as his eyes turn to a deep royal blue with a slit in his eyes like a snake that were full of the fury and rage with his aura increasing in volume that made all of them step back.

"Now before anything else happens, I'm going to get some answers, is that understood?" He told them in the voice that was full of power and authority. But seeing that no one spoke or confirmed anything made him even angrier and even closer to lashing out at them. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" He roared as he unleashes even more aura and the church began to shake with his voice and aura.

Seeing this, all of them nodded in fear of what may happen if he was refused. To refuse an angry pissed off dragon is the like begging for death in the most gruesome way.

"Good, now then, what was the real reason you revived me Rias?" Asked Issei in cold and dangerous tone that promised pain and death if he wasn't given the real reason.

"I-...I was banking on you, that you have a powerful Sacred Gear." Answered the red head.

"And you would have left me for dead if I hadn't had it ?" he asked.

"I-..."

"RIASSSS!" Yelled Issei seeing her trying to think of another way to answer him.

"N-No.."

Issei's eyes hardened and narrowed even more still green color radiate from his eyes making them even more dangerous. With that done, Issei turned to Raynare who was now even more scared for her life. She thought that she was stronger then the Pawn but that was a very long shot. When she took a look into his eyes, they practically said that if she tried anything and it would be her instant death.

"Rias." Issei told to the stunned red-haired heiress as she was still frozen in shock and fear from the power he emitted.

"Y-Yes, Issei?" Asked the heiress.

"You do have some evil pieces with you, right? " He didn't even bother to turn around, Rias stiffened at his question.

"Yeah I have, but Iss-"

"You are going to reincarnate this little crow over here is that clear?" Issei told Rias. He was sick of being used for some type of benefit. This was his payback for both of them using him.

"EEEEH?" Said both Rias and Raynare at what Issei said.

"Rias! " Issei threatened

"Y-yesss..." Rias quickly said in fear

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?" Raynare said in anger.

That was enough to make Issei took her arm and yank her toward him. Her face a few centimeters from his.

"You can choose. Serve or die... your choice Raynare. Because right now I'm so little away from snapping you like a twig . You killed two innocent people. Both me and Asia and truthfully, I don't want someone like Asia to be revived and serve someone who lies and deceives others to become her servants." Issei told her in a cold voice as he pointed to Rias at the end of his sentence.

Rias wanted to argue because her pride was hurt, but his royal blue radiant eyes prevented her from doing it.

"Rias, Think of it this way... Raynare here now possesses Asia's Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and she already has good control of it. Plus she will benefit both sides." Issei informed her as Raynare tried to get away from Issei.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this! " Yelled the Fallen Angel trying to get away from the angry Issei.

"You had your chance to choose, right now nothing is stopping me from destroying you and ripping you to shreds for what you did to Asia." Issei threatened in a deep voice with pure rage. Raynare shivered from the voice and knew she had to pick.

"Choose now Death or Servitude. This is your last chance." Issei questioned in a dark voice, his royal blue eyes drilling holes into Raynare's purple ones.

Raynare was left with one real choice and that was servitude, so she just nodded to Issei and stopped trying to pull herself off him resulting in her surrender.

Seeing this, Issei just nodded and turned to Rias.

"Do it." Issei said as he lightly pushed Raynare to the heiress.

It was all done quickly it didn't take any more then a few minutes for the procedure to be done and Raynare to become half Fallen angel and half Devil. After the it was all done, Issei turned towards Asia's lifeless form.

"Good, now all of you get out. I will see you when I feel like it." Ordered Issei as he took a few step's towards the fallen form of the nun. Everyone else quickly left not wanting to get an angry dragon even angrier and feeling his wrath first hand.

"Asia. Asia, I swear to you now I won't be late ever again. I will change my way's for the better that I promise you and I hope that I can see you in heaven if I ever get there." Issei swore to the body of Asia as if she was still there.

"Goodbye my true friend and sorry for not being there for you." Said Issei as he now had tears in his eyes.

After a few more seconds he stands up and left, missing the glowing light that surrounded Asia's body before a cross symbol appears leaving nothing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome for another chapter for Heavenly storm! A quick thing before we start, I stated it in the story as well but the training in this chapter will be cut simply because it would take too long for me but this doesn't mean its gone. There will be flashbacks of when he trained with Alduin and his trainer who is right now unnamed for story progression. Also Issei's harem is 3 girls who are already decided for so dont quess who they are.**

 **Guest: You got 2 of them right. I will say this... Irina is the one that is incorrect. But I am only saying that for the harem.**

 **Antifanboy: Oh no I am milking the crap out of similar fics but its only for Road of Domination I am doing similarly. This fic in general is a parody fic to his and Path of Supremacy. So that's why I am doing it almost exact for the first two chapters anyways. So if you get super judgmental for this fic, you should immediately stop because this fic of mine is a joke.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thank you for the praise. You are really an awesome person for sticking around all my crappy fics haha. But this one is a parody this time anyways so sorry about that.**

 **Sasuke75249: Depends on which form you are asking. I wont go into specifics so I dont ruin the story or spoil it but he is strong but not OP. Who he gets with I will say later as well. But we already know 1 girl and its in the tags... Murayama. Thats all of who I will say he gets with.**

 **Laserbr0: What happened to Asia will be explained later. Of course it won't make sense now but it will in a future chapter. This story is what I will focus on right now since I am dealing with a lot IRL so slow updates should be expected.**

 **Summary:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Arashi}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 2**

 **XXXXXX**

When he left the run-down church, Issei began to think of how he can become stronger. His first big obstacle came directly from the fact that he was a pervert and an extremely big one at that. That gave people the chance to use him and manipulate him in every way they wanted by just showing him tits and he will do anything. That was a major disadvantage and he started to hate being a pervert cause of it. Secondly, he needed to get stronger physically since he was scrawny and no one would take him seriously if he looked like a toothpick.

So his first order of business came down to getting stronger first, in body and soul. The second thing came down to trying to tone down his lecherous tendency and he knew that he would need help with doing that.

On his way home, Issei came across the same place where this whole madness started, at the newly built park... a place where he brought first girlfriend after a date, where he suppressed his pervert side to a minimum and was killed in cold blood and then revived into a literal slave to a beautiful red-haired girl that till tonight he idolized so much, to the point that he thought she was perfect, only to find out that she was literally worse than him. He may be a big pervert but he wouldn't let someone die if given the chance to save them.

"So I came again here, its strange how fate has a way to laugh at you when you're at your lowest." Mused Issei as he took a look around him, feeling the cold evening wind.

"Oh well, better get home before my parents get there." Issei muttered to himself as he departed for home.

After a few minutes, Issei arrived home and seeing that his parents were asleep he simply went to take a shower and eat something before going to bed.

XXXXXX

Opening his eyes up, Issei found himself in an unfamiliar place. He was in the mountains with a thunderstorm pouring on him but... he wasn't getting wet. As he looked around, he stopped on a pair of Dark blue eyes glaring at him.

{Iseei Hyoudou, we meet again} Spoke a voice filled with power and might. Issei knew that this wasn't just an ordinary person... this was someone far more malevolent and ancient. But Issei didn't pick up the fact that the voice sounded a bit uneasy, as if it didn't like people.

"W-Who are you?" Stuttered a terrified Issei. He wasn't going to lie, he was scared shitless right now looking into the eyes of the being.

{You have already forgotten about me? I am the one in the gemstone around your neck hatchling.} Told the being as he stepped out into the open with a bolt of lightning shooting across the sky giving Issei a full view of a dragon. The dragon at its full height is more than 50 meters. He had dark blue scales that looked like it could take a nuclear explosion and still remain without a scratch on them and Royal blue eyes that sent a shiver down Issei's spine as he looked at them.

"Y-You are Alduin, the Storm Dragon Emperor, one of the three Heavenly Dragons?" Asked Issei still afraid of the massive blue dragon whose power was said to rival gods and the Satan's.

{In deed I am, and I am your partner from now on. You do not need to be worried, I will not harm you.} Alduin said reassuring the boy. The dragon looked down on Issei seeing his expression as Issei was beginning to shake in fear at the thought of a massive dragon he was talking to.

"I-Its nice to meet you Alduin, I-I'm Issei Hyoudou, but you know that already I presume." Told Issei now feeling a little relaxed as he felt that the dragon in front of him would not hurt or eat him. Instead, a connection was felt between the two and it relaxed them both.

{Yes I know who you are and until recently I couldn't make a connection to you to speak with you because you were too weak for that, but your emotions and desire for power had made that connection possible. But now the question is what do you intend to do with my power that is at your disposal?} Spoke Alduin in his powerful voice as he still looked down at his partner. But as he did so, he noticed that Issei hung his head low before clinching his fists.

"I want to get stronger so I can defend myself and so I don't have to rely on people. I refuse to get hurt by anyone again, I will harden myself and my emotion towards everyone." Issei honestly told the Storm Dragon Emperor.

Alduin was very amused at what Issei has said. Sure he was a weakling, but he had great potential and if he has was willing to go through the pains and horrors of what he was going to teach him. Then maybe, some others that he knew would help teach him and train him. But he first needs to confirm it with his partner and see what he was going to do with the power when he gets what he wanted.

{That is very interesting Issei, I can see a strong will and desire from you but if you truly plan on getting stronger then you must do it quickly because now that your Sacred Gear is activated you will attract both strong enemies and allies to you. Many of them stronger then you. Are you ready for that Issei? Because if you try to run away they will go for those you love and care to get to you.} Alduin warned.

Issei gulped at that. That was something that he wanted to avoid at all cost, to fight the foes that are much stronger and have much more experience in combat then him was dangerous and what was even worse is that the said foes are going to go after the people that he wanted to protect which at this point in time... his crush and parents if they can't get to him. Issei clinched his fists tighter as he looked at Alduin as a lightning bolt cracked across the sky lighting the area up showing the determined look Issei had.

"Yeah, I am ready as I ever be." Issei replied to Alduin as he looked up at him with a strong desire in his eyes.

{Very well, I, Alduin, The Storm Dragon Emperor will aid you in your quest but for now this is all the time we can talk here. But rest assured we can now talk even when you are not dreaming.} Told Alduin as the mountains and storm suddenly disappeared just as he was waking from his slumber just before his alarm came.

XXXXXX

As Issei rose up from sleep. He rubbed his eyes thinking about what just happened to him before yawning and stretching. "Wow that was a strange dream I had." Mumbled Issei as he looked around his room.

{That was not dreamed partner, it was real... but in your dreams... you know what I mean.} Alduin said startling Issei for a moment before he looked down at his necklace.

"W-what? So I wasn't just dreaming." Issei muttered.

{Correct Issei, I am able to manifest myself in your dreams but what we talked about was all real and it will happen if you don't become stronger.}

"O-okay than, what do you suggest Alduin? What should I do to get more powerful?" Issei questioned feeling a little dread creeping up his back.

{You should start with your physical strength, since from what I can see your magic is down to the bottom to almost non-existing. That will help you maintain more of an advantage in a fight and will also increase your stamina.} Alduin advised as he analyzed Issei's body and magical reserves.

"Hmm, that is a good idea, I'm more of a close-combat fighter than a magic user, never liked magic anyway." Issei said as he stood up and stretched again hearing popping in his bones. Walking over to his stand up mirror, Issei saw that the work that was about to happen was going to make a big difference. Putting on his on a Black t-shirt and blue shorts, he started packing up his training clothes into his bag as he planned for the next three to four weeks train himself to become stronger, with his mindset, he went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his parent before going out to train.

Of course, he didn't tell his parents of his plan but he hoped they would forgive him when he came back. He was sure that all hell will break loose if his parents found out what he became and that just by knowing him that they were in danger. So in the end, this was for the so they can know and he could protect them. As he ate, he got a text message from Rias to go to the ORC but all he did was snicker and put his phone away. 'Hey Alduin... is there any way to repel my pieces without dying?' Issei questioned.

{No. I also wouldn't recommend purging them. I can however do a little trick I learned from one of my previous hosts who knew the Satan's. I can disable them so that your master can not track you and you are able to go off the grid.} Alduin said making Issei smile. He can train in peace and not have to worry about her finding him. This would make everything so much better. Issei then got up after finishing his breakfast and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father before casting a very simple spell that would make it so when he returned, it would seem like a week instead of what he was aiming for. Walking outside, Issei deployed his devil wings and flew into the air flying to where Alduin instructed.

{Issei... when we get there I want to try something.} Alduin said as they were approaching the local mountain range where Alduin said was the best location due to all the storms that happen there. {Your evil pieces have been disabled so she can't track you but I found something else with them. I can turn you into a dragon with them.} Alduin explained to Issei who smiled brightly.

'Are you saying I can have my Genes changed to that of a dragon?' Issei asked but his answer was something unexpected from the dragon. {Yes but this will be a bad choice. Your pieces would be unrecognizable. This means you would no longer be your masters pawn... only by association would you be affiliated to her. Which I highly recommend you do. Stay with her until you are a high class devil.} Alduin stated as Issei landed on of the mountains where a cave was located. 'Okay... I guess I can do that for a little while longer. I will be the good soldier with no remorse but wouldn't she realize that her pawn pieces don't work and try to replace me?' Issei thought as he entered the cave and without warning blacked out before Alduin could answer.

-Timeskip 1 week-

"God damn... everything hurts." Issei muttered to himself as he attempted to stand up. As he stood up, he felt a heavy weight on his back and tail end of his back. Looking behind him, he widened his eyes at what he saw.

{Welcome back Issei. Congrats you are now 90% Dragon and 10% Devil. I was also able to get the attention of your new trainer.} Alduin said but Issei didn't even pay attention to anything Alduin said. He was too busy on the wings and tail swinging behind him.

"Whats with the wings and tail?!" Issei shouted as Alduin simply chuckled. Issei was admiring his new assets but Alduin cleared his throat gaining Issei's attention. {Instead of devil wings you gain dragon wings but the tail is something I don't know how to explain. More then likely because you are more dragonic then before.} Alduin said. Issei nodded his head in acceptance before he listened to Alduin's plan now that he was up and about.

{Okay kid. Your training for the next few months will be Physical training and training with your magic reserves. Are you ready?} Alduin asked. Issei nodded his head with a determined smirk as he folded his wings and tail making both disappear as he started to train.

-timeskip 3 months- (AN: For the purpose of saving time, I am going to skip the entire training but there will be points where Issei has flashbacks to them so dont get discouraged for not seeing them.)

The last 3 months were harsh on Issei to the point of almost killing him multiple times cause of Alduin's misguidance. But a lot of positive outcomes did happen, one being he was able to achieve balance breaker form and he was a very powerful being with the balance breaker on. He was also able to learn more about his sacred gear and from it he learned a type of magic that is considered to be lost. His appearance also altered, his hair turned from brown to a black while his eye color also changed but to a deep royal blue along with him gaining a good amount of muscle. He wasn't overly bulky since he wanted to be quick but his muscles were defined and were chiseled to the point any girl or woman would crush on him in an instant. Now with all the training and education on his new life and what he can expect in future courtesy of Storm Dragon of Destruction. Issei was finally confident to return to his "normal" way of life.

It happened to be Monday that he returned to school and his 2 friends. He wanted to surprise his parents when he got home, so he didn't want to go to them before school. As he walked through the school gates he was met with a sight he never thought he would see towards him. All the girls that looked at him all blushed and some whispering among the crowd, from what Issei could hear with his enhanced hearing made him blush a tiny bit. He may have been cold to people who tried to use him but he was never able to lose the part of him where he did care for people he knew. The whispers continued to increase his blush however since they were all questioning if he was single and how hot he was. He never had this happen to him before and never thought it would happen to him.

Entering the school, he saw the person that made his blood boil... Rias. Although it wasn't for long, since when he entered the school she rounded the corner into her own classroom since a moment later the school bell rung signaling everyone to get to class. Issei sighed as he made his way to his class that he hasn't went to for 3 months and when he entered, he was happy to see that nothing has changed.

"IM BACK!" Issei shouted to the classroom making them all stop what they were doing which was mainly watching Murayama and Katase threaten Matsuda and Motohama along with Kiryuu being the perverted girl she was.

"Who are you? I was never informed of a transfer student." A female voice said to him. Issei turned to the teacher who was sitting in her chair looking at Issei who simply smirked. The woman was a 5'8 tall woman with Silver-white hair that went down to her ass. Her eyes were a very rare aqua that spoke wonders of her personality as she was also one of the hottest women Issei knows.

"Im sorry you must be my new teacher. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I was originally from this class but due to a major problem I had 3 months ago, I was forced to leave to live with my grandparents in America." Issei explained his lie smoothly as he watched with amazement at everyone rise from their seats shouting the simple word that everyone loved.

"WHAT?!?!" Issei looked around at everyone with a normal look.

"What? Yes I am still Issei. I dyed my hair black and as for my eyes, they can change color. It happens at random but when they do change it is always the same color for a good while." Issei explained having Alduin laugh in his head at the lie. The teacher rose from her seat with a smile and small blush as she addressed Issei.

"Well Issei, My name is Rossweisse Silver. But everyone calls me Miss Rossweisse so you can as well. Please take your seat and we can begin class." She said as Issei nodded and went to his seat. 'That power... he wasn't just in america... he must have been training from what Rias stated how weak he was before he left.'

"Alright everyone. Get out your textbooks out and lets continue our lesson from yesterday!" Rossweisse called out to everyone making everyone stop their stares at Issei as they took out their textbooks and did their work.

School was very... interesting to say the least to Issei. Some students were still surprised that Issei changed so much physically. Some upset that the pervert beast returned, and some shell-shocked that they thought that he was a new student who they thought was hot and single.

As the bell sounded for lunch, Issei counted down as all of his classmates surrounded him and started bombarding him with questions about what happened to him and where he was...

"Where have you been Issei we were worried sick about you! You didn't tell anyone what happened to you and even ORC didn't know where you were!" Yelled Motohama and Matsuda at the same time.

"Like I told the teacher, I had some shit happen that left me in no condition to come to school." Said Issei.

"Okay, then with that done, what do you say about getting to see some nice pieces of the body? We found some new places that will give us all that could dream." Motohama told Issei while pushing his glasses up.

That made all female in the room send death glares at them. The looks were replaced with shock however at Issei's answer as they never in a million years thought they will hear it.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood today guys, maybe next time." Said Issei as he put his head on the table. While that was a technical a lie, it was also a good opportunity to tow down his less then popular tendency.

"Wh-What? Issei what are you saying? Are you feeling well?" Stuttered Matsuda.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just not in the mood today to go with you guys." Issei said while he waved his hand like it was no big deal.

That made some girls that were listening into the conversation to pull the two perverts away from Issei so that they could confront him themselves.

"Well, that was the unexpected answer coming from the 'Breast Beast'. What's the deal? We aren't good enough for you now, huh Hyoudou?" Mocked a pink-haired girl as she stood in front of Issei.

"I thought that with me gone for a whole month and not peeking on you, and not doing it today would at least make you happy a little bit more Katase." Muttered Issei, his voice tired of the constant sarcastic remarks of the pink headed girl.

"We are very happy about that Issei, but it's really strange hearing it from you of all people, you know that right?" Spoke brunette girl that was a few centimeters taller than Katase.

"Well, as much as it is strange hearing it from me, Murayama, even I have those days where I don't want to do it. Its not to say you girls are not beautiful because Matsuda likes you Katase and Motohama likes everyone. Me personally and don't take offense to this but Murayama is easily top 10 in my book." Told Issei as he moved his hand so it was resting on his cheek and looking directly at Murayama. Both girls blushed, their cheeks turning a little red at the comment he made about them.

That left both Murayama and Katase dumbfounded. They were both very happy at what Issei said. Happy that he wasn't going to peep on them at least for today, and maybe there was a slim chance that the "Pervert Trio" will be cut down to "Pervert Duo". That would be a miracle that both Murayama and Katase would gladly pray for. But the sudden thought gave Issei a headache.

'Please dont tell me they just prayed for me not to do it anymore.' Issei thought as Alduin once again simply laughed.

With all that said and done, the rest of the day went as one can expect, Issei was under a constant barrage of questions about his disappearance and return, he didn't even acknowledge his King and rest of ORC as he made sure to be as distant as possible.

"Well, well, well, look at who came back after 3 months." Spoke a familiar voice filled with sarcasm from behind him.

"Oh, Raynare didn't know that you are in my class." Said a surprised Issei as he turned around to the familiar voice, only to look at Raynare and was not surprised to see her in her Yumma form that she used to get him on that fateful day.

"My name in school is Yumma, remember that." Raynare hissed as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want "Yumma" ?" Issei questioned in a uninterested voice.

"Where have you been you jerk? And Rias wants to see you after school." Raynare nearly yelled furious at the boy who ruined her life.

"Where I was isn't important and you can tell Rias that I don't care what she wants. I will come to the clubroom when I feel like it." Issei told her in a serious voice while raising a little bit of his aura for her to get a point that Issei was serious.

Raynare cringed a bit when she felt his aura come near her, she still remembered that night at church very well when he was close to snapping and when he almost killed her. But truth be told... she didn't blame him for it.

"F-fine, be it your way." Said the half-breed as she made her way towards ORC to tell her King what the Pawn said.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Said to himself Issei as he when home.

As he went home, Issei felt was just swinging at the air out of pure boredom. {Well I can tell today was very insightful. Even after everyone found out who you were, they all still commented on your... whats the word? Hotness?} Alduin inquired as Issei started chuckling.

"Today went very well. I never thought I would have the damn courage to say what I said to Murayama. I never thought I would be able to say something like that..."

"KATASE! YOU BASTARD!" Issei heard a female shout rang through the sky. Issei quickly started to run towards the shout of where he heard it. {Kid watch out I sense a group of 5 people up ahead!} Alduin warned as Issei rounded another corner to see a sight that made him growl. He saw Katase knocked out in Murayama's arms as she was kneeled down on the ground while Ken and the other's from his friend group has her surrounded. He was the most hated in the school next to Issei because of the stuff he was into. Plus his attitude towards everyone didn't add popularity points to him.

"Now that she is out of the way... what do you say Mura? Lets go hang out with my friends for a bit." Ken asked smoothly. Murayama looked at him with pure rage as she flicked him off.

"No way in hell!" Murayama shouted getting Ken to form a fist. Issei smirked darkly as he stalked the group from behind like a predator waiting to take down its prey.

"Now Murayama... that means that you will have to join your friend in the DARK!" Ken shouted as he raised his fist to strike but before he threw it Issei leapt out of the darkness and grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards with enough force to throw him 5 feet behind them into the wall. Murayama blinked a few times as she looked Issei up and down as he stood in front of Murayama in a MMA fighting stance.

"KEN!" One of the guys shouted as he ran over to their leader and helped him up as he shook his head. Ken growled and looked at person who would dare attempt such a stupid act and saw Issei standing in his stance in front of Katase and Murayama. "Why you..."

Issei took his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Murayama. "Do not ask questions or say a remark... call Matsuda NOW." Issei shouted just as one of the men ran at Issei throwing a punch at him which he blocked with his palm countering with an open palm uppercut to his jaw snapping the man's head up making it easy for Issei to kick the man in the stomach pushing him back a bit.

Murayama watched the move with interest and she felt her heart warm and butterflies in her stomach but she quickly ignored it and called the contact labeled as ATHLETIC PERV which she had no doubt was Matsuda.

"You will pay for this Hyoudou!" Ken shouted as he pointed his finger at him. "ATTACK!" He shouted as everyone ran at Issei who smirked and charged them. Murayama quickly put the phone to her ear as she prayed for him to pick up. After the first ring was when he did.

"Yo Issei! How is-"

"MATSUDA! Issei needs help! We are at alleyway next to the movie theater! DONT ASK QUESTIONS AND JUST GET HERE PLEASE!" Murayama shouted as she saw Issei get hit in the jaw by Ken and then got a knee slammed into his back by someone else before Ken slammed his foot into Issei's chest toppling him over a friend.

"Hahahaha... you thought you would win? Bitch I am the RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" Ken shouted as he summoned the boosted gear holding the red dragon emperor in it on his left arm making his friends smirk. "You think you can beat someone who can kill god?" Ken asked with a smirk but it quickly vanished when they heard Issei laughing and slowly getting up. Murayama widened her eyes im fear as she watched Issei stand fully up and summoned his dragon wings making a powerful gust of wind blow into Ken and his crew.

"So you are the red dragon... the one destined to fight the white one and Storm... finally I have a reason to GO ALL OUT!" Issei shouted as he turned around to a wide eyed Ken as he watched Issei's eyes turn to slitted reptilian eyes. "Red one... meet the Storm Dragon Emperor of DESTRUCTION!" Issei shouted as his sacred gear's gem started flashing dangerously scaring Ken extremely. Murayama couldn't understand what was happening as she looked at Issei in fear but what she heard next knocked away the fear.

"You not only knocked out Katase... But you threatened Murayama and that is unforgivable. She deserves to find someone she loves and wants to be with for the rest of her life... and just because she rejected you... you decide to attack." Issei said as he approached Ken and his crew. "Pitiful. You have the power to kill a god yet you are scared shitless of someone who has the same power. But this doesn't make us equals oh no. I am way above your league you weakling. But I will make this a very enjoyable fight for me so prepare yourself Red one!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke75249: Glad that you liked the forms.**

 **Merendinoemilioano: Sorry if I butchered the spelling of your name, but its not that kind of parody. This will still be a storm but its a knock off between PoS and RoD, since its the same beginning, but different dragons and different timelines. So you could say that this story is an AU of RoD.**

 **L.B.N: You have no idea haha**

 **Bob2121998: You are the other awesome reviewer I have and I cant thank you for that. I am glad you enjoy the story.**

 **Laserbr0: like above, that isn't his badass form yet. You will have to wait for the rating games and the other fights where Issei gets pissed off, I have something special in store for those.**

 **S0UL-essen: really? Then you might want to go check out my best friends work, Road of Domination by Slavic Warrior. He is the one that created he first two chapters, I just modified them for the story. But Im happy you liked them.**

 **Summary:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Arashi}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 3**

 **XXXXXX**

Issei smirked darkly as he snapped his fingers forming a magic circle under everyone. Just as everyone teleported, someone ran up and was teleported with everyone else unexpectedly.

"Lets see how good you are Red." Issei said darkly before widening his eyes when he heard a loud voice.

"Damn Issei! What the hell happened to you?!" A voice shouted causing Issei to turn around to see Matsuda kneeling next to Murayama and Katase. Issei growled lightly but then quickly remembered he told Murayama to call him so he smiled softly.

"Matsuda... I will explain everything to you later. Right now I want you to protect Katase and Murayama." Issei said turning around. "Before you deny it... just think what Katase will say to her new hero when she wakes up to find the man that likes her defending her and her best friend." Issei said with a smirk just as Ken launched forward.

(BOOST!) The gauntlet shouted. 'So thats Ddraig. Good thing I teleported us to the outskirts out Kuoh in the woods. No one should be in danger when we are over here.' Issei thought as he raised his hand up and blocked the punch from Ken.

"Huh so you have the boost. The white one has Dividing while I have simple strength enhancer for my base power. Sucks but lets see how strong you really are!" Issei shouted. {DOUBLE!} Alduin shouted as Issei's strength was doubled. Issei felt the sudden surge of strength as he grabbed Ken's gauntleted wrist and pulled him closer to Issei who sent a knee into his stomach with enough force to make ken cough up a small amount of spit. He quickly threw Ken to the ground before smacking away a punch and a kick from his goons.

Sending a punch to one of them, Issei was forced to stop his punch and quickly jumped back as the other 2 tried to punch Issei from behind. Jumping up into the air, Issei smirked as he landed on one of the tree branches above everyone. "So this is what the Red Dragon surrounds himself with? Weak humans? Pathetic." Issei commented as he observed his foe's and rival. His attention was brought back to Ken when he started to rise and chuckle.

"This is my human crew you are right. But I am your replacement!" Ken said laughing like a maniac.

"Whats the suppose to mean?" Issei questioned. Ken continued to laugh until Alduin interrupted. {He is a devil. Rias must have gotten new pawn pieces and got extremely lucky to have found another powerhouse piece.} Alduin stated while Ken widened his eyes.

"How did he know?!" Ken shouted as Issei crouched down. Ken only found out of Ddraig 2 months ago and when he did he started training until Rias found him and made him her pawn piece after an accident of him getting killed by a fallen angel rouge.

"Let me ask you something. Do you even understand the circumstances of you becoming her pawn?" Issei questioned Ken who simply scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Issei smirked as he watched Ken also start to doubt everything.

"What do you mean to say Hyoudou?"

"What I am saying is did you die and she come just in time to save you?" Issei asked. Ken clinched his fists together getting angrier.

"You dont understand... I dont care if she uses me... I WILL HELP HER!" Ken shouted as he raised his gauntlet up. (BOOST BOOST BOOST!) Issei simply sighed as he stood up again and jumped to the ground.

"Fine but she will never love you." Issei stated as he watched Ken sigh at the comment.

"No shit. Of course she wont because I don't want her. I already have someone that I love idiot." Ken said causing everyone in the area to literally drop their heads in a deadpan motion.

"Huh..."

"I was turned into a devil so I can get close to her. She is a low class devil in the underworld." Ken stated casually before Issei simply looked back at Murayama who had a confused look and Katase who was in Matsuda's hold.

"Then... I..." Issei said but couldn't speak by the sheer confusion and randomness of Ken's statement. Everything was just thrown into Chaos.

"Hey I need to keep up my image but now that you know I will need to kill you all." Ken said darkly causing Issei to jump at Ken with lightning speed blocking a punch from Ken that would have killed one of his friends. The men screamed and all ran off screaming in fear that Ken would actually kill them.

"You want to kill someone... fine then! Lets see how will that will work out for you!" Issei stated before jamming his fist into Ken's jaw launching him a few feet into the air. Issei took the chance and formed a light blue ball in his hands.

"STRUN BAH QO!" Issei shouted as he shot the ball into the sky just as Ken landed on his back to witness the ball exploding. A few seconds afterwards, black clouds rolled in and covered the setting sun as rain started to pour down on the area with Lightning and thunder in the background. Ken looked back at Issei too see Issei smirking. "Balance break!"

{STORM DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!} Alduin called out as a dark blue armor started to form around Issei. The chest piece and most of the armor looked similar to that of the Welsh Dragon except the Helmet had red eyes and didn't have the horns coming from the side of its mouth. The shoulder's had 3 spikes from them and unlike the other armor's, Issei had small bolts radiating from him as his wings once again popped out from behind his back. The gem's on Issei's armor were also pitch black and the color of the armor was a dark blue that could blend into a storm very well.

As Murayama and Matsuda witnessed the change, Murayama started to shake heavily from fear until Matsuda shook her by the shoulder. Turning to him, she saw that Matsuda had a small smile on his face. "Dont worry. He is doing all this to protect you." Matsuda said hoping what he said was going to help Murayama calm down which worked it seemed as she started to blush slightly and stopped her shaking slightly. However she was still speechless as she turned her attention back to Issei and Ken.

"You know... I believe it's time to wrap this-"

"ENOUGH!" A new voice shouted as a red magic circle appeared interrupting Issei. However seeing the circle made Issei form tight fists as he launched at Ken at lightning speed once again slamming his fist into his stomach unexpectedly causing Ken to cough blood up and to slouch slightly. Issei grabbed the collar of his shirt holding him up just as Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Kiba, and Koneko appeared and saw Issei holding Ken up.

"You there! Why are you holding my pawn up in such a manner! Let him go or face the wrath of the Gremory family!" Rias called out as she pointed at Issei as everyone got ready for attack. This simple action made Issei start to laugh as he felt all of their power signatures.

"Oh? Im gonna feel your wrath Rias?" Issei questioned causing Rias to widen her eyes along with everyone else at the familiar voice. "Lets see you try it!" Issei shouted as he threw Ken off to the side and held his hand out forming a blue ball like earlier but this time however, small crackles of lightning sounded from the sphere.

"Raynare... go heal Ken while we distract him. The voice sounded familiar but we can't focus on who it might be right now. We need to kill him before he can hurt any more people." Rias ordered failing to acknowledge the three human's sitting 20 feet away watching the battle that would soon take place. Raynare nodded her head and sprinted towards Ken. Kiba ran forward with Koneko at Issei with the intent to kill but the action caused Issei to chuckle darkly.

"In a storm... you fools." Issei said as he launched his sphere at Rias who was wide open since Akeno took to the skies more then likely to use lightning on Issei. Rias widened her eyes just as Issei snapped his fingers and in an instant switched places with the sphere right before it could hit Rias. The result was Kiba and Koneko getting hit with the attack and it sounded painful as the group heard Kiba and Koneko scream in pain as lightning bolts hit them everywhere until an explosion occurred sending the knight and rook flying off into the tree's with a lot of force making a nasty cracking sound rattle through the air as both figures fell to the ground knocked out with blood pouring out of them in several area's.

Rias widened her eyes but the result was a knee into her abdomen causing her to double over coughing up blood but Issei wasn't finished. He grabbed the nape of her neck and threw her into the air making Akeno fly towards her trying to catch her. {wow... they truly are dumb. Well might as well not keep them waiting. Just end it Issei.} Alduin said boredly as he was getting tired of Issei toying with them with barely any of his power. 'Fine you party pooper.'

Issei de-summoned his helmet sucked in a breath as he looked down gathering enough power into his lungs. "STORM DRAGON ROAR!" Issei shouted as he looked up at Rias and Akeno before shooting a bright blue beam of lightning from his mouth. The attack took less then a second to hit Akeno and Rias resulting in an explosion to shake the ground as they heard no screams from the two ladies. The two figures of them fell through the smoke falling to the ground making Issei smirk as he watched Raynare stop healing Ken before she propelled herself into the air quick enough to catch both the king and queen in time before they hit the ground. However his gaze stayed glued to the falling queen who had a smile on her face but that went away when Raynare caught the King and Queen.

Raynare turned towards Issei with a growl as she slowly descended to the ground. Issei smirked as he deactivated his balance breaker and turned towards the terrified Murayama and Matsuda. He looked over his shoulder at Raynare, "This was the taste of my power. Tell her when she wakes up that I will see her and help with the peerage again tomorrow. But at the cost of her not targeting me or my crush and friends again." Issei stated to Raynare who understood what he was trying to say. She turned to Murayama and knew that if harm or anything negative came to her... Issei would destroy them all.

"You have my word that they will be safe." Raynare said as she started to heal Rias and Akeno. Issei made his way to the terrified Murayama and Matsuda with a small smile as he saw Matsuda holding Katase in a bridal style kind of way.

As he neared them, he saw Murayama back up slightly while Matsuda simply sighed at the action which made Issei's mood dampen. "I am sorry you had to see all of that. I will return you back where we came from and you wont need to see me again." Issei said sadly as he raided his hand and the next instant, Murayama and Matsuda saw the alley where they last were before turning around to see Issei walking away. Matsuda sighed and turned to Murayama who watched Issei's retreating form.

"Lets go Murayama. I will walk you home since your scared of Issei." Matsuda stated in a serious tone that made her recoil slightly.

"You know full well Im not scared of him!" Murayama countered. But Matsuda stopped walking and turned to her.

"Murayama... he likes you. You haven't noticed but whenever we peeped, we only eyed one girl while Motohama peeped on all. I looked at Katase while... he looked at you." Matsuda said sorrowfully shocking Murayama. The brunette's emotions instantly went into turmoil as she didn't know how to respond but Matsuda continued. "Whenever you were absent, he was slightly closed of on that day. When you were hear and actually smiling and talking with him about a serious topic or schoolwork, did you ever notice that he never had the perverted side out around you?" Matsuda asked as they continued walking to Murayama's house. She opened her mouth to counter but quickly shut her mouth as she started to think about it all. She has noticed that whenever it was a serious topic or they were grouped up, he would always help her and not look at her or act perversely. Everything started to make so much more sense and just the fact that he likes her was enough for her to blush again and when Matsuda saw it he simply smirked.

"Wait, why aren't you acting pervy?" Murayama asked out of the blue seeing how Matsuda wasn't trying to get a peek at Katase or her. Matsuda looked forward and shrugged.

"Not the time or place. Besides I kind of liked not being hit but please Murayama... when you see Issei next, please give him a chance." Matsuda asked just as the approached Murayama's house just as Katase was waking up. She looked up at Matsuda while feeling his strong hold on her but almost whimpered when he easily set her down making her miss the warmth. "Remember Murayama... please." Matsuda asked before vanishing in a blink of an eye shocking both girls before they went inside.

XXXXXX

Matsuda appeared in Issei's room with Motohama laying down on Issei's bed with his shirt off showing off a broad muscular form while he was tossing a ball into the air playing catch with himself while Issei just had a towel around his neck after a set of pushups as he saw Matsuda there. "She got home safe?" Issei asked as Matsuda nodded his head with a smile that Issei got scared of.

"Yeah she is fine. Anyways, what do we do now? Since we met you in the mountain's we lost our perversion so what? Do we keep up our acts or do we drop them and just act normal?" Matsuda asked as he sat down in Issei's computer chair. Issei thought about it for a moment, weighing both pro's and cons of it all until Alduin broke the silence.

{Yes Matsuda that is for the best. You shall act normal or how you are right now instead of your old selves for the betterment of yourselves.} Alduin said insightfully. He quickly fooled Matsuda and Motohama until Issei chuckled. "You just want to see the chaos of it all. Dont lie you are just bored." Issei said getting Alduin to laugh while Motohama and Matsuda both leaned forward and pointed at the sacred gear around Issei's neck.

"YOU FUCKER WE BELIEVED IN YOU!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted to the dragon. Issei laughed while the other 2 chuckled. The three dragon brothers will show the ORC what Dragons are truly capable of when pissed off. With all that said and done, the three of them grabbed a pillow and a spot to sleep and passed out for the night.

XXXXXX

"Holy crap! When did the perverted Trio get so hot?!" A random girl shouted.

"I give them props, they look amazing." A guy said. Those two comments sent the school of Kuoh high into a frenzy as they watched Issei, Matsuda and Motohama walk through the courtyard of the school when the final bell rang out ending the school day. The three of them didn't go to school that day for the simple fact that Motohama in the morning accidentally punched Matsuda out cold in his sleep while they were trying to wake him up so Issei decided to call Akeno who he didn't have any problems with and told her the situation. To her joy anyways, she informed her king that Issei had girls over and he played with them all.

To say that the result she got was bad would be an understatement, Rias in front of the whole ORC got angry at what Akeno had told her. But the funny thing to Akeno was the fact that Rias didn't know of the hidden relationship between the hybrid and Dragon. This was what Akeno was thinking currently before the door to the ORC room opened up showing Issei and his two friends behind him.

"Hello everyone!" Issei shouted with a large smile that pissed off Rias to no end while Kiba, Koneko, Ken and Raynare looked at Issei with an angry look while Akeno smiled. Issei saw all the looks and whistled, "Damn. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Ken told you who kicked your asses last night." Issei stated as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Rias nodded her head and stood up.

"Yes he did... now I demand to know where the hell you were for the last 3 months since we all thought you died! I had to get replacement pieces cause they thought there was a glitch in the system since I didn't get my pieces back." Rias explained/ ranted as she walked in front of her desk and stormed up to him. "You owe me that much!"

"I dont owe you shit Rias." Issei growled as everyone forgot about the 2 dragons behind Issei. "Lets just say I was out on a training trip." Issei said slowly calming down. "Lets not get any angrier cause the two new blooded dragon's are very excitable and would love for a fight and truth be told, they give me a semi hard time when they fight together so pissing them off isn't something you want right now." Issei explained as he walked past Rias and enter the clubroom.

"Now, I will not serve you like the way YOU want me too. Truth be told I hate your guts Rias Gremory but that doesn't mean I won't play the good soldier. But I want 2 things for continuing to be your servant, some more freedom and let me do things my way. Now Im not saying let me be a loose cannon cause that would be a sign of a bad leader, but I will play your good little soldier and pawn. Just dont get on my bad side." Issei said making Rias smile brightly and nod her head. She can accept those two requests as long as Issei is back with her group but her attention drew to the other perverts.

"Now what are you two doing here? The ORC..."

"We are here because our brother is here. Dragons stick together." Motohama said making Ken and Rias widen their eyes.

"Y-y-your..."

"Thats right." Matsuda said as he and Motohama both summoned their dragon wings. "We are reincarnated Dragons. Courtesy of the Heavenly Storm dragon Alduin." Matsuda explained as Rias widened her eyes along with everyone else except Akeno and Issei who simply smirked at the duo.

"They are correct. There are now 5 dragons you know of now Rias. Myself, Ken, The white dragon emperor, Matsuda and Motohama." Issei explained as he stood up stretching. "Well as much as I would like to stay for the meeting. I must get going, there is a woman that I need to please out in the world." Issei said glancing towards Akeno who caught the glance and smiled. Issei walked up to Akeno confusing everyone even Matsuda and Motohama before they all went wide eyed with mouth's dropping open when Issei started to kiss Akeno.

Issei smiled into the kiss with Akeno when he didn't hear anything behind him. Parting her lips, he stared into the lustful violet eyes Akeno had looking into his royal blue ones. "Come on Issei, lets go back to my apartment so you can show me again why maiden's love Dragons." Akeno said in a sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck pulling him into another kiss as she teleported the two of them to her apartment leaving behind a stunned group of individuals.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH IM GONNA FUCK HIM UP!" Matsuda shouted as he turned on his heels and left the ORC with Motohama following behind.

Ken turned to Rias who had a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and turned to everyone else. "Alright everyone is dismissed. The meeting can be resumed tomorrow." Rias said but before anyone could stop her, she teleported to her home and cried silently for the night.

XXXXXX

"ISSEI~!" Akeno shouted in pleasure as she was being drilled into by the new black haired boy that owned her heart. Issei felt her vaginal muscles tighten for the 3rd time tonight and knew that only a few more thrusts and she would cum once again all over him.

"You... really like... doing this dont you?" Issei questioned as he brought his dick out only leaving the tip in before drilling it back in at full force. Hitting her G-spot, Akeno widened her eyes as she screamed in ecstasy as she came all over Issei again from the thrust he just performed on her while Issei felt his own release coming up again.

"OH GOD! Yes... I love... making love with... you my love!" Akeno said in between her moaning and pants as Issei was thrusting into her with a bit more speed, her walls clamped down onto him not wanting to let him go.

"Where do you... want it?" Issei asked as he grabbed Akeno's ass and lifted her up from the bed as he continued to slam his dick in and out of her tight pussy that was only allowed to be fucked by him. Akeno wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she had her forehead rest against his as she watched him slam into her with all of his might which drove her insane.

"I-inside! I want... to get pregnant... by you... with this beautiful dick milk you have!" Akeno cried out before he thrusted in one last time and groaned in pleasure as he sent rope after rope of his seed into her womb.

Akeno eyes closed partially as she let out her beautiful moan that Issei loved so much as she felt his warm seed flood into her system for the second time tonight. Looking up into his blue eyes, Akeno smiled softly before leaning up and kissing her lover with as much passion as she could muster while Issei reciprocated the kiss. Issei slowly lowered her onto the bed and simply hugged her closer to him as they made out passionately. Breaking the kiss, Issei pulled the covers up over them as they stared into each others eyes.

Akeno started giggling earning a confused look from Issei. "Whats so funny?" Issei questioned not understanding what was so funny all of a sudden. Akeno stopped giggling but her smile didn't go away.

"Im just remembering what happened when I found you 2 months ago. Even after training so hard you were so shy around me but now you kissed me in front of Rias and proclaimed us having sex and being a couple." Akeno explained to Issei who blushed at the accusation.

"I didn't say all that..." Issei shyly replied to Akeno who starting giggling. She sat up and straddled Issei and before Issei could do anything, he felt Akeno pin his arms to his sides as she hovered her head a few inches above his, her hair falling to the side like a curtain.

"No but I will... we might as well build up a harem for you my love since your sexual drive is a bit over the top for just me." Akeno said as Issei blushed again as she laid assault to his lips once again with her own. Issei smiled before closing his eyes and kissing back remembering when she stumbled upon his training ground 2 months ago.

-Flashback-

Akeno was currently flying through the air to the mountains outside of Kuoh due to Rias' orders. Its been a month since Issei had gone missing and the red haired king still hasn't given up hope of finding him. This time however was Akeno's turn to go hunting and she figured the mountains would be a good place to search. She always thought they were tranquil and peaceful for something such as this.

As she slowly descended to the ground, she looked around the area and saw that there were multiple craters in the ground and walls that got progressively bigger then the next.

"STORM DRAGON ROAR!" A voice boomed along with an explosion in the near distance causing Akeno to turn to the area it came from to see a large cloud of smoke in the distance. Akeno crouched down and started to slowly walk to the area where she heard the voice and explosion.

Issei was currently practicing the magic that Alduin has been teaching him and instructing him on. At first he was barely able to even shoot the breath attack but now he can destroy a small boulder half his size with it but it still caused him to lose his oxygen a little too quickly as he was panting extremely hard. {Very good Issei. You are mastering this very quickly for someone who had no knowledge of the arts before.} Alduin congratulated but Issei sighed and got back up onto his feet.

"Yeah well its not good enough. Ive been out here a month and I have managed to only master the Storm call, Storm claws and able to put up balance breaker for an hour max." Issei said as he closed his eyes and breathed in and out in a rhythm to get his breathing under control. Issei snapped his eyes open when he smelled a familiar scent that he knew due to his enhanced senses after becoming a dragon/devil hybrid. Quickly dawning on his balance breaker armor, he quickly jumped into a nearby tree and waited. A few moments go by and just when he thought he was imagining the smell, he saw a figure entire the opening and he almost fell out of the tree seeing the beauty of Akeno once again.

{You know... this is the first time you thought a perverted thought in a whole month.} Alduin called out to him in his mind and Issei simply nodded his head dumbly. 'But can you blame me?! She looks so hot crouching down like that... perfect view... I want to see her like that with no cloths.' Issei thought and on pure instinct jumped down to the ground walking into the open.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Issei asked masking his voice. Akeno jumped slightly and turned around jumping back slightly getting magic ready in her right hand as she saw the armored person 5 feet away.

She looked at him as she got into a fighting stance, "My name is Akeno Himejima and I came here looking for my friend Issei Hyoudou... do you know where he is?" She asked as Issei smirked under his helmet but it quickly vanished as his armor turned into an electrical current and shot off of him revealing Issei. The moment she saw him she gasped and instantly lowered her guard that proved to be a fatal mistake as Issei quickly appeared in front of her and pinned her to the ground with a quick MMA move as he held her arms above her head.

"Nice to see you again Akeno... why are you here?" Issei asked in a normal voice that was filled with curiosity and a bit of shyness as he was currently shirtless but he powered through it to get his answers first. But the shyness wasn't the only thing he was trying to overcome.

"I came here because Rias wants you back. She thinks you are missing while everyone else, I included thought you died!" Akeno said starting to get angry at the Black haired teen. "You left us! For what?!"

This threw Issei for a loop, after the whole incident with Raynare, he thought that everyone was just going to use him to get what they wanted and then be done with him. But never did he think that someone would be worried for him. "I came here to get stronger and to rid myself of my perversion so I wouldn't be used again." Issei said as he got off of Akeno, who sat up and started to wipe her eyes to stop the flow of tears threatening to pour out.

"Why do you care Akeno? Im just a lousy perverted pawn. You can literally go back to her, report my death and move on so please do so." Issei said as he started to walk away but Akeno shot a bolt of lightning past his head hitting the tree in front of him with enough power to make it explode into a bunch of pieces. Issei turned around with an unamused look as he glared at Akeno who had lightning crackling around her hand.

"You don't get it! Rias and I like you and this is the treatment we get from you?!" Akeno shouted as Issei smirked and vanished from sight appearing behind her. 'At least he will be the one.' Akeno thought thinking she pissed him off and he was about to kill her but all she felt was strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She widened her eyes as she turned around finding Issei with a small smile.

"Thank you. Now lets see how long you can last." Issei stated as Akeno felt a bulge against her rear end and before she could ask what he meant, Issei pushed his lips onto hers silencing her and her thoughts all in one move as she immediately returned the kiss. Issei knew this was Akeno's first kiss just by how sloppy she returned the kiss but for an unknown reason, the sloppiness turned him on even more.

Akeno ran her hands all over Issei's newly built chest and abs that were visible but not entirely defined as of yet. She loved the way that Issei tore open her shirt and ripped her bra off all without taking his lips off her own. Pressing her breast's into his chest, Issei quickly took the initiative and grabbed her ass and lifted her up getting a moan from Akeno as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Akeno broke the kiss and stared lustfully into Issei's blue eyes. "So~, what are you waiting for hunk? Claim my pure body as yours and only yours." Akeno said with a sultry voice as she leaned back alittle to show him her breasts and toned stomach.

"Dont you think this is going a little too fast Akeno?" Issei asked. He would be insane for not taking this chance to claim her virginity since she was already offering, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship or future relationship by going to fast for her taste but she simply nodded her head.

"Yes we are going pretty fast... But that doesn't mean for you to stop either. Make love to me... prove that your love for me is real by claiming me." Akeno replied cutely as she grinded against Issei's lowered half as she bit her lower lip. That was Issei's breaking point as he instantly teleported to Akeno's shrine that he visited only 2 times before then.

Thankfully when he teleported, it was in front of her bed which he set her down onto. "No foreplay, fuck me. I practiced a lot before but you will be my first... so please be easy so I could adjust." Akeno said shyly as Issei took his boxers and pants off while also stripping Akeno of her remaining clothes.

"Of course." Issei said as he saw how wet and ready Akeno was. 'Wow, never thought my day would turn into this. Go away for a month, Akeno shows up, we talk for 5 minutes and now Im in her shrine about to fuck her... Not bad.' Issei thought.

Issei spread her legs out and rubbed the tip of his deck at her wet entrance while looking her in the eyes which quickly turned into slight anger. "Damn you Issei! Stop teasing me and give me what I want!" Akeno said causing Issei to chuckle. Leaning close to her lips, Issei smiled.

"Alright then." He said capturing her lips with his as he putting his dick inside her. As he pushed in, he felt Akeno envelope him almost painfully as she moaned into his lips as she felt his 8 in dick slowly start to tear her insides apart. When the two lovers where connected at the hip, Issei paused and broke the kiss waiting for Akeno to say she was ready to continue which wasn't very long.

"Go ahead. Fuck me hard!" Akeno commanded to Issei who complied and pulled out only leaving the tip in before driving all the way back into her full force. Akeno screamed in pleasure as she was being fucked by Issei. Taking a risk, he slapped her ass and then squeezed it, it was firm to hold but soft to the touch and it felt amazing in his hands and from Akeno's screams and her vaginal walls clamping down on Issei harder was a sign, it was she loved it. The squeezing of his dick was amazing as he was starting to lose control of his human side and was going to mark her as his but he didn't want to do that to her yet.

Thrusting in one more time full power, he felt her walls clamp down tightly onto his dick as she screamed as she started to cum onto Issei who lost it himself and starting to cum inside her. This resulted in Akeno prolonging her orgasm and moan as she felt Issei's hot seed enter her womb as though he was trying to impregnate her which, she wouldn't mind what so ever.

Issei knew he wasn't done neither was Akeno, but he needed to get back to training and she needed to report back to Rias. "Akeno... what are you going to tell Rias?" Issei asked as he saw Akeno sit up into a sitting position while she crossed her legs and leaned back onto her hands as she watched Issei starting to get his boxers and pants on.

"I wont be telling her a thing. Ill say that the mountain's were clear but I have a conditions. My condition is we do this once a week as a way of... relaxing." Akeno said insightfully as she attempted to stand up but found her legs were weak and before she could fall, Issei was by her side and caught her. Looking up, she smiled gratefully and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him one more time before breaking it.

"Get going. Ill see you next week." Akeno said teasingly as she limped to the bathroom as Issei watched her form with a smirk.

{Congrats Issei... you lost your virginity finally now can we go back to training? Since I want to be asleep for when you think about what you will do to her next.} Alduin states as the two chuckle before vanishing through a blue magic circle.

-Flashback end-

As Issei and Akeno laid there watching TV out of boredom, They both got cell phone alerts on their phones and decided to check it out. Issei flipped his phone on and saw a message from Rias.

Rias: I know its getting late everyone but I need all of you back to the clubroom ASAP

Issei blinked a few times until Akeno gasped. "Whats wrong?" Issei asked as he turned to see her have her hand covering her mouth. He crossed the bed and looked at the phone only for it to read one word, That made him even more confused. "What the hell is a Riser?" Issei questioned as he looked at Akeno's scared face.

"H-he is Rias' f-fiancé." Akeno says further confusing the boy.

"Okay? But why do you look so scared?" Issei asked. He still didn't quite understand but by her shaking form, she wasn't scared of him per say but the thought of something else entirely. {Issei.} Alduin called out to his host.

"Alduin? Whats going?" Issei asked. {If I am correct in my assumption, then more then likely he has a harem already and is a high class devil. When a king marries a king, their pieces also become his and they are pretty much added to his harem. Do you understand what I am saying?} Alduin said confusingly. Issei became even more confused until he thought about it. Riser was a high class devil with his peerage being his own harem, if he married Rias, then all the girls will be in his harem meaning Akeno as well... "NO WAY!" Issei shouted as he stood up and used a magic circle to put clothes on himself and Akeno.

"I-issei?" Akeno questioned only to see Issei crouch down in front of her. He smiled softly to her but it quickly vanished being replaced by a serious look.

"He will not have you. You are mine and mine alone!" Issei said possessively to the maiden. Akeno smiled and before she knew it, they teleported to the ORC where everyone was already there and 2 additional people were there as well. A silver haired woman in a french maids outfit was standing next to Rias, who was currently sitting next to a man with golden hair, wearing a red tuxedo, and had the most irritating cocky look on his face that Issei wanted to fucking wipe off his face.

"Hello peasants, glad you all got to meet your new master before the wedding." The man said with his smirk growing and Issei growling at the man. 'I will fucking kill him before he touches Akeno.'

 **AN: And that does it for the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Now for those who don't know. Yes, Akeno is the last person in the harem. Honestly she was a last minute decision but Akeno, Murayama, and an OC are the three girls in Issei's harem. But PM me with any questions and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so a quick thing before the chapter. So upon a request, the three person harem has been boosted to a four person harem. Chapter below is her debut for him as she will be the second girl. Thats all I have to say so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **L.B.N: Dont worry, you will enjoy it. Not only the stomping in this chapter, but next chapter will also hold a one on one fight between the two.**

 **Guest: so the basics of Alduin's base power, is he can double Issei's physical strength. It only does it the once and when its raining or storming, his strength will be tripled instead of doubled. There is also a transfer ability also but he wont use that alot.**

 **Laserbr0: the lemon was out for the purpose because it helps the plot. Other lemons will be quick while some wont be.**

 **Bob2121998: Accepted, I will also use the idea we came up with a while ago. Hopefully you like what will happen with them.**

 **Summary:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Arashi}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 4**

 **XXXXXX**

As Riser said that sentence, Issei growled a little at the thought of someone else manipulating him but that made him realize something, Rias never meant to do it from the start. ' _Thats what she meant... she wanted me to get her out of this marriage. So she was using me but for a different purpose then I thought.'_ Issei thought as he started to chuckle gaining everyone's attention before he started laughing fully. Riser turned to Issei with a nasty look as Issei stood up from comforting Akeno.

"So... this is what you meant by betting on my power... fine Rias. I will help you with your... problem." Issei stated as he turned around with a dark smirk that Grayfia instantly noticed and Riser neglected to see.

Issei quickly vanished from sight in a blinding speed leaving the peerage and Riser a lone which came to a surprise to all since they all thought he was going to help. But Rias just turned back to Riser with a glare as he smirked.

"Riser knew that pawn was a weakling. Now my dear Rias, let us discuss our marriage in peace." Riser said as he took a step towards Rias who growled and stepped back just as Ken stood up. Ken immediately stood in front of Rias glaring at Riser. "Who do you think you are pawn? Step aside or die." Riser demanded but Ken rose his hand up and summoned his gauntlet.

"Sorry pal. But I need Rias to help me get with the one I love. So sorry but I will be defending her until I die." Ken said as he threw a punch at Riser who smirked as he threw the punch away with little to no effort and slammed his knee into Ken's stomach. But the result wasn't what Riser wanted, Ken shot up and slammed the boosted gear into Riser's face. ( **BOOST**!) "AGAIN DDRAIG!" Ken shouted as he grabbed Riser's collar and slammed his fist into his face only to see flames erupt from where he was hit at. This shocked Ken and before he could hit Riser again, Riser struck Ken in the face with a fist of fire sending him into the wall across from him. The impact cracked the wall alittle from Ken's weight. Rias ran over to Ken and crouched down next to him holding onto his cheek as Riser readjusted his suit while Raynare and Kiba helped Ken up. No one noticed that during the struggle, Grayfia vanished from sight to report to lord Lucifer. Just as Riser turned back to Rias, they all felt an aura start to grow. But choosing to ignore it, he failed to see the two new appearances in the room.

"Now thats over and done with. Let us be on our way Rias." Riser said as he walked towards as went to grab Rias again but was quickly stopped when a dark blue armored hand grabbed riser's wrist stopping his advance.

{ **Its not wise to touch a lady without her permission. You never know what kind of dog she could call to her aid.** } Alduin's voice loudly booming with power towards Riser who widened his eyes slightly as the armored figure picked him up and pushed him away from Rias.

"Who do you think you are peasant?!" Riser shouted only to get A white armored fist to his gut as his answer. "Where did the second one come from?!" Riser muttered quietly as he doubled over to the ground. He looked up seeing the two armored assailants standing in front of Rias just as her peerage helped Ken to his feet. Everyone took the time to look at the two new arrival's and everyone was shocked when they saw the armor of them both but before Rias could ask who they were or why the same person who crushed them in combat is helping them, Riser stood up with flames shooting out of his back. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH RISER LIKE THAT! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE PEASANTS!" Riser shouts creating a fireball that kept growing in size. One of the armored men simply rose his hand up as A new voice boomed with power spoke.

[ **Divide! Divide! Divide!]** with each divide, the fireball shrank in size until it was nothing but dust. Riser widened his eyes putting his thoughts together but was interrupted when the dark blue armored man appeared before him in a flash.

 **{Riser Phoenix, heir to the house of Phoenix... pathetic against my warrior and The White Dragon aren't we?}** Alduin spoke as Riser widened his eyes in fear. "W-what are you?" Riser questioned only to get a booming laugh from the wings of the white armor.

[ **You fool, We are the heavenly Dragon emperors! I am Albion! The white dragon Emperor of Supremacy!]** The voice known as Albion said while the black gem in the blue man's armor spoke.

{ **And I am Alduin! The Storm Dragon Emperor of Destruction**!} Alduin boomed. As soon as Alduin said that, Rias widened her eyes at realizing who he was. Thats when anger rose in her over 2 nights ago. ' _So Issei was the one who made us look like children_?!' Rias thought angrily but was cut short when Riser growled.

"How does Rias have the 3 Dragon Emperor's at her aid?" Riser asked as he stood fully up but looked at The white dragon emperor and Storm Dragon Emperor in their Balance breaker form's was enough to scare anyone. [ **We are here to protect Rias. It is custom tradition to fight for someone's hand in the underworld so in order to get her as your wife, you must beat Rias and her peerage in a rating game**.] Albion spoke. Thanks to his current host, he had a knowledgeable background on the underworld and all of it's traditions. Riser snarled at this and looked at Rias.

"Riser will accept to a rating game if you do. Riser also wants you to add the white dragon to your peerage so Riser may crush him and the Storm dragon all at once." Riser stated as a red magic circle appeared below him and slowly started to go up his body teleporting him. "Riser will be expecting quite a show in a 3 days my love." Riser said at the final moment before teleporting away leaving a stunned ORC as the two dragons turned to each other.

"So what do you say Vali? Good old fashioned team up?" Issei asked from his blue balance breaker armor to the white dragon emperor now known as Vali. Both armor's shattered revealing their forms and when they saw the silver hair, broad physical form and tight green shirt with a black hoodie on his form while also having blue jeans with a chain coming from the back chain pocket to the front, they all dropped their mouth's in recognition.

"YOU KNOW VALI LUCIFER? SON OF THE LUCIFER?!" Rias shouted in confusion at Issei who snickered. Vali laughed at the reactions he got.

"Hey bro, I think you forgot to mention your past to them." Vali said as he walked next to Issei who chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... uhhh... how do I put this. Well long story short, I had a really awesome friend when I was like 2 all the way up to 14 but he left to another part of Japan. But we always stayed in touch, that person so happened to be Vali. And when I came in here, I needed someone to help me fight off Riser since I dont want to show off my full power, so I was told by Alduin that Vali was the White Dragon Emperor so I called him. Simple as that." Issei explained. Everyone was currently confused at the story Issei told but decided to ignore it. They had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment and Riser was pissed. Rias was gently biting her thumb as Issei approached her.

"Rias." He called to her only to get a fearful look from her. ' _Not wanting that but I guess thats good enough._ ' Issei thought as he crouched down to her level. "You will listen to me and you will listen well." Issei said getting a nod from her, with her nod he continued. "You will relax for the next three days. Since Im not planning on making this rating game very enjoyable. I plan on making a show of force of not fucking with us. Afterwards, prepare for the worst hell you can imagine cause you and your peerage will be training under me and Vali." Issei stated as he rose to standing up fully.

Vali smirked as he looked at Ken who was beaten up pretty badly by the few hits Riser got him with. Crossing the room and standing in front of him, Vali kneeled down with a smirk. "So, my eternal rival and partner is only in the first stage of his sacred gear." Vali said confusing everyone mainly Rias. Issei looked away after hearing what Vali said as he knew what he meant.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Rias asked as Vali smirked.

"Our fated battle. No one knows this but the real battle, was always the Red and White one battling the Storm. Since during the dragon's original battle, the Storm Dragon stepped in since he didn't like seeing his friends fighting and he was so powerful that the 2 dragons had to team up on him just to stop him from interfering." Vali explained. "And just like our existance as red and white. His fate is to intervene and either kill us both, or be killed." Vali said with sorrow as the group could feel how close Vali and Issei are just how they are reacting. This fight was their destiny. Akeno stood up from her place and walked over to Issei and kissed his cheek trying to cheer him up.

"Alright we have 3 days. We can win this rating game if we try our best! So come on lets relax some." Raynare said trying to cheer up the rest of everyone else who simply nodded their heads with a smile. Issei and Akeno smiled against the other's lips until Issei pulled away and looked at Vali.

"Ill see you in 3 days." Issei said as he vanished in a bolt of lightning leaving a stunned group that was the ORC.

- **underworld 2 hours later-**

"So they agreed to the rating game?" A red haired man sitting on a throne said as he looked at Grayfia. She had a smirk on her face which the man mirrored after hearing that Rias some how got THE 3 Dragon emperor's to assist her in the rating game.

"Yes they did my lord. The Storm, White, and Red one's will also be participating per the request of Riser Phoenix my lord." Grayfia stated. The man smiled even bigger at hearing that it was Riser's ego playing the role. He was going to regret pissing off 3 dragons like he did. "Now sirzechs, we should head home and get some sleep. It is pretty late right now." Grayfia said to the now known Sirzechs. He smiled and stood up walking over to his queen and wife.

"Yes my love. Let us get some rest. The next three day's will be interesting to say the least." Sirzechs said as he thought of what Issei and Vali do in the future.

 **XXXXXX**

2 days have gone by and it was now friday night. The ORC was in a state of shock from 2 things currently, the first was that the Rating game was in a hour and the second was that they were watching Issei and Vali spar before the rating game was suppose to begin. Akeno had a smirk as she watched Issei's shirtless form throw punch after punch while flexing his perfect muscles to the audience which enticed them just how Vali's form did the same.

Issei threw a right hook clipping Vali's jaw and in one fluid motion, Vali turned on his heel slamming his foot into Issei's stomach resulting him coughing up some blood. Quickly grabbing onto Vali's leg, he yanked it closer to him having Issei close the gap, slamming his shoulder into Vali's chest making him stumble backwards. Issei prepared as Vali sent a barrage of punches that Issei successfully blocked while countering with an elbow to his jaw. Vali retaliated with an uppercut to Issei's jaw sending him up against the tree, with panther like reflexes Vali closed the distance and was hammering on him against the tree for a few seconds until Issei got up against Vali and threw him against the fence and turned the tables.

Issei threw punch after punch as Vali stood there and just defended against them. That was all he could do until Vali kicked Issei in the stomach pushing him back 3 feet. Vali ran forward preparing to throw a punch but Issei quickly intercepted it and grabbed hold of Vali's wrist. Turning around, Issei smirked as he threw Vali over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground which he quickly took advantage of pinning him to the ground.

"Damn!" Vali growled out as he tried to overpower Issei which was just not happening. Sighing in defeat a minute later, Vali tapped on Issei three times signaling his defeat much to the ORC's shock.

Issei smiled with Vali as the two stood up patting the other's back. The two made their way over to the ORC who were still shocked, even Akeno was shocked that Issei was strong enough to stand against the white dragon emperor in a hand to hand fight. Vali snickered as he looked at the group, "Come on. We have a slaught... I mean rating game in hour. Lets back inside." Vali insisted. Issei narrowed his eyes to Vali who merely whistled innocently.

{ **He almost spoiled the fun!}** Alduin growled in Issei's head but it was shrugged off quickly as everyone made their way back into the ORC clubroom to prepare themselves for a fight while Issei and Vali knew what would happen when the game started.

 **XXXXXX**

While the two groups got ready, The underworld was getting itself ready for quite the show. The three great factions were all present with their leaders and even some of the others factions and gods showed up to see the rating game that would clearly be a quick match. The devil faction couldn't stop the masses of the other factions from entering the Satan HQ's main room.

This is where all the factions have shown up to for the time being, it was like any boring party. Faction members were all sitting at tables or standing just talking with one another like they were old buddies. Normally, the factions wouldn't be getting a long this well but on special occasions, every faction was able to relax and just have fun with the others. This could be said with Sirzechs who was with the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Angels themselves as they were just talking until the game starts in an hour or until Sirzechs meets up with his sister in a few minutes since he already told Grayfia to grab them before the game.

"So Sirzechs, mind telling us how your sister got lucky enough to meet all THREE heavenly dragons?" A black haired man with the front of his hair golden asked Sirzechs as the man standing next to him in all while clothing nodded in agreement. Sirzechs sighed with a smile as he looked at the two faction leaders.

"Well Azazel and Lord Michael, she first met Issei when Raynare, a fallen angel, killed him. Only after he beat her is when she realized he was the Storm dragon emperor. She met Ken when a group of Rouge angels surrounded him and when she exterminated them, she took another chance and turned him into a devil with all 8 pieces to find out he was the red dragon and from what Grayfia told me, Issei has known Vali for a long time and the two beat Riser in a small fight and he challenged the two of them along with her peerage. Thats the super short version of the story." Sirzechs explained tiredly as Azazel and Michael's nodded.

"Boring story! You forgot to tell them how Raynare turned into a devil!" A voice called out prompting everyone turn to see Rias and her peerage minus Issei and Vali walking up to them.

"Where is Issei and Vali?" Sirzechs asks causing Rias and Akeno to sigh.

"They said that a party like this would put them to sleep so they decided to walk around." Rias explained causing everyone that heard it to giggle or laugh while Sirzechs nervously chuckled. ' _Please dont do something stupid Issei._ ' Sirzechs thought.

 **XXXXXX**

"Damn it Issei, stop dragging me around all over the place. I just want to relax right now before the rating game." An annoyed Vali said to his friend who snickered.

"Oh come on. Relaxing in a party room would put us to sleep." Issei said as he turned to Vali. The look that Vali gave Issei was a very 'are you kidding me' kind of look that made Issei snicker again. When he looked forward, he froze in place as he saw what could be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Walking down the halls, a beautiful blond haired woman with matching golden eyes was walking with a 3 year old girl who had a matching set of eyes and hair color as her mother. The two also shared a common feature of nine tails and fox like ears on their heads. The little girl held onto her mother's hand as she was kind of scared of the large mansion as it was kind of a new experience for her.

"Kunou, everything will be alright." The woman said as she picked up her daughter who quickly snuggled into her mother. "Oh, okay okay Ill carry you there." She said as she looked forward to see a man that made her heart jump. Walking up to him, she could see the muscles from under his clothing and she couldn't stop the blush that formed while he mirrored her actions.

"M-mommy!" Kunou spoke as she turned to the raven haired boy who looked at the girl and smiled. This made the 3 year old snuggle into her mother's neck with embarrassment.

"K-kunou!" The mother said as she giggled at her daughters actions. A clearing of a throat interrupted everything and caused both parties to turn to an annoyed looking Vali.

"Hey Issei, as much as I love seeing you flirt with the Youkai's virgin mary, we kind of have a rating game in a moment." Vali said causing both Issei and the woman to blush crimson red.

"V-V-VALI!" Issei shouted as the woman giggled. Issei immediately turned his attention back to the woman and laughed with her.

"Well Issei~, can you help me out? Im trying to find the party room but I got lost." She said with a clear flirtatious voice to her that made Issei's heart cheer. He looked down the hall and pointed in the direction.

"Go straight and then once you come up to the picture of The original Lucifer, turn left down the hall. You can't miss it... it radiates boringness." Issei said with a shiver making the woman laugh and getting a tiny giggle from the little girl. Issei smiled and turned back to her, "May I ask for your name?"

"Yasaka, leader of the Youkai faction handsome. Hopefully Ill get to see you around." The now known Yasaka said as she walked by Issei with a sway in her step as her mind was in complete turmoil leaving the two Dragons alone.

"What did you mean by Youkai's virgin mary?" Issei asked after a moment of silence. Vali snickered as he turned to his friend.

"Stupidly enough, the entire supernatural world has been doing whatever they can to solidify ties with her but apparently, she shot them all down because she feels that they will only use her for sex and not be a good leader. It is also said that she is still a virgin and that her daughter was the gift from her god or something." Vali said getting bored with the explanation while Issei just replied with a 'HN' and continued to walk around. But that all changed when a magic circle rose from the ground teleporting everyone to a different dimension.

 **XXXXXX**

"So the Virgin mary of this generation actually came to this get together. Lose your virginity yet sweetheart?" Azazel asks as he notices Yasaka walking up to them. When he said that, Yasaka glared at him before shaking her head.

"No. I will wait for the right person and then he can claim it and me now stop asking." Yasaka said in a serious voice that made the little girl kind of startled since she rarely uses that voice. Kunou stopped snuggling into her mother and lightly held her mothers cheeks and kissed her nose. This got Yasaka to smile brightly and rub her nose against her daughters while the two giggled. The others all went aww while the leaders all smiled at the sight.

"So the 19 year old leader is still a soft hearted woman. I like that." Azazel said with a smirk. "But, we can continue this later. Its starting." Azazel said as he pointed to the magic screen displaying the battle arena. Everyone in the room instantly fell silent as they turned their attention to their own screens in front of them while they all sat down to watch, while Yasaka widened her eyes as she eyed Issei in the Gremory peerage. ' _He... is a devil_?'

 **XXXXXX**

Issei looked around and noticed it was a replica of the school. ' _Perfect, home ground. Riser, you truly are a dumbass._ ' Issei thought as he stood up and walked over to Rias and the gang that were over looking a map of the school. Issei focused and sent a pulse of energy out discretely to see where Riser was and found him in the principles office on the main campus.

{ ** _Hello everyone. I am Grayfia a servant to the house of Gremory and your announcer for today's rating game. As some of you know, this arena is Kuoh Academy from the human world. For our home bases, Lady Rias is stationed at the Occult Research Club. While Lord Riser is stationed in the Principles in the new school house. Pawns can be promoted if they make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all. Let the game begin!_** } Grayfia announced.

As Rias started explaining her plan to the group, Issei and Vali both yawned at her plan before turning and walking towards the door, Rias turned to them and a frown appeared on her face. "Where do you think you two are-"

"Sorry Lady Rias but we don't have a lot of time to waste." Vali said interrupting Rias.

"We understand that this is in a way a game of chess and it should be slow but we have an audience of Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devils So we need to get a message out." Issei said as his eyes switched colors. This shocked everyone present as they saw his eye color change from his normal dark blue to Amber. But this only got Akeno to lick her lips at it.

"And that message being?" Raynare asked before Rias could but instead got a dark smirk from the pair of boys.

"That we are 2 of the 3 Heavenly Dragon Hosts and we will destroy anyone in our way." Vali said as his eyes shifted to slitted white ones. Both of them walked out the door leaving behind a stunned group.

"Okay I say we prepare for a fight cause I do not want to lose to the Riser douche!" Ken shouted as he went back to the map with everyone else. Rias smiled softly as she started to explain her plan.

 **XXXXXX**

As the two walked to the new school house Issei and Vali noted that 14 girls exited the building. The girls turned to the two boys in surprise.

"Sorry ladies but we need to speak with your king. So hope you can forgive us." Issei said as he started to glow Dark blue while Vali glowed white. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light that was emanating from the pair before hearing a booming voice.

 **{Storm Dragon balance breaker!}**

 **[Vanishing dragon balance breaker!]**

Everyone turned back after the booming roars and saw the two armored Dragons looking at the group. "Sorry Ladies but you will all go down NOW!" Vali shouted as the pair charged them.

- **With the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels-**

"Damn. This Riser fellow might have been over his head with his Ego. Those balance breaker forms look pretty powerful." Azazel said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Indeed, it seems this Riser fellow won't stand much of a chance." The leader of the Angels Archangel Michael stated in a kind voice causing Sirzechs Lucifer to smirk. The trio looked at Yasaka to gauge her reaction to see Kunou clapping her hands giggling while Yasaka herself had a crimson red blush as she looked at Issei's balance breaker.

"I wouldn't mind... having you..." she whispered quietly but sadly, it wasn't quiet enough since the leaders heard it and Azazel smirk grew even larger. But he steadied his tongue and looked back at the screen to watch what else would happen.

- **With the ORC-**

"Rias, do you think it was wise to let them go like that? What if they are taken out?" Akeno questioned thoughtfully.

"I had no choice. Its not like they would bother listening to me right now anyways." Rias said while sitting in her chair. "Besides they seem-"

{ ** _Lord Riser 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops and 2 Knights retire._** } Grayfia announced over Rias causing the entire ORC to widen their eyes at the announcement.

"They took out his entire Peerage with in the first 3 minutes of the game?!" Raynare questioned looking out the window seeing smoke in the distance from the fight that just happened.

' _Just how powerful have you become on your own Issei?_ ' Rias thought as she bit her thumb lightly before coming to a conclusion. "Lets get over there to back them up now." Rias said leading the group out of the club house.

The group looked up seeing a blue beam of lightning shoot out of the building and then from the other side Riser get thrown through the wall with a missing arm and leg and other massive amounts of injuries. "What the hell?!" Rias thought.

- **2 minutes earlier with Issei and Vali** -

As the pair quickly dispatched Riser's peerage, Issei stopped his punch to a young blonde haired girl.

"Huh?" Issei asked as he pulled away hearing a yell from behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM LADY RAVEL!" Karlamine shouted swinging down at Issei. Quickly sidestepping, Issei sent a devastating punch to her abdomen sending her flying towards Vali.

"Vali heads up!" Issei called out and watch as Vali jumped up spinned sending a kick into back launching her back towards Issei who grabbed her head and smashed it into the ground. Issei stood up and cracked his neck as he looked down at her. "Sorry knight. But you are outclassed." Issei said as he watched Karlamine turn blue with the rest of Riser's peerage. Issei turned to the blonde and de-summoned his helmet.

"I don't want to hurt a kid so do you mind retiring?" Issei asked only getting a sigh from the girl.

"Fine but don't think its because of anything you did! I just don't like participating in these games." She said as she also turned blue.

{ ** _Lord Riser 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops and 2 Knights retire._** } Grayfia called out getting Vali and Issei to turn to each other.

"Lets go get this fried chicken." Vali said as he and Issei walked into the school house. Issei resummoned his helmet and kicked the door to the principles office down seeing a shocked Riser. His queen immediately got into a defensive position in from of him causing both dragons to laugh.

"Listen lady, your good looking and all, but that wont stop us from fucking you up. You're in our way." Issei threatened as Vali snickered.

"She is fucked either way, I would much rather take out his precious peerage then him. Egotistic bastards deserve to be fucked hard." Vali said with a laugh. These two were about to get fucked up and everyone watching would see it happen. But what no one knew what Yasaka thoughts on Issei as she watched all of this.

"Yubelluna, finish them off." Riser growled out to his queen getting a smirk from her. She lifted her staff up and pointed it at the dragons.

"Of course my lord." She said as both of them explode. The explosion shook the whole school. As she looked through the smoke, she couldn't even see their forms and a smirk grew on her face. "Couldn't even survive one strike?" She asked to no one thinking she has won, started to turn back to Riser only to hear laughing from Issei and Vali... from behind them.

"Bomb princess my ass." Issei muttered quietly as Riser and Yubelluna turned around seeing Issei lurch forward with no helmet on. "STORM DRAGON ROAR!" Issei shouted as a blue beam of lightning shot from the smoke and hit Yubelluna dead on while only taking a leg and arm from riser. Vali charged forward grabbing Riser's throat and throwing him through the wall opposite of the one that was shot. Riser hit the ground outside as Grayfia calls out the announcement, { ** _Lord Riser's queen retires.}_**

Both dragons walk out of the broken wall and jump down to the ground seeing Riser sit up with a regenerated arm and leg. He growled at the two dragons standing up holding both hands up.

"RISER WILL NOT LOSE TO MERE PEASANTS!" He shouts as he starts creating a large fireball while Vali smirked holding his hand up towards Riser.

[ **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!** ] Albion spoke through the wings as the fireball shrunk down to nothing. Riser looked up seeing he had nothing formed and growled again. "HOW DARE YOU!" He growled out but it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't believe he did that." Issei said to Vali who was snickering. Both of them hear crunching of gravel to the side and turn to see Rias and her peerage watching. "Good they showed up just like we predicted. Lets finish this Vali." Issei muttered quietly enough for only Vali to hear. Getting a nod of acknowledgement from Vali, they quickly charged Riser who couldn't predict their speed.

Issei slammed his knee into Riser's jaw launching him into the air where Vali appeared above him. Vali quickly sent an axe kick on Riser's left shoulder sending him back to the ground creating a small crater. Riser growled slightly getting out of the crater feeling a massive amount of energy being formed, looking up he saw Issei's body surrounded in blue lightning while Vali's was coated in a tiny blizzard.

"Rias! Get everyone away now." Vali said as the power between the two grew at an astonishing rate making the threat all to real. Rias quickly started to fly away with her peerage leaving Riser to his fate. Issei kept his focus on how far Rias flew before noticing she stopped and most likely was on top of the ORC club room watching in the area. "NOW!" Vali shouted as Issei held his right hand out forming a ball of lightning as Vali put his left hand above the it and lightning started to coat the outside of it with a coldness that looked Icy.

"I know the cameras are on us so I will say this to all. This is our 3rd most powerful attack but to make our point across, we used half of the amount of power we can so we don't destroy this dimension. Our message is clear: **DO NOT FUCK WITH US**!" Issei said pulling his arm back with Vali and slamming it forward. The attack was thrown at Riser who simply closed his eyes accepting his fate, the resulting explosion sent bolts of lightning skidding across the campus grounds destroying building after building and completely shattering the very earth that they were playing on making any nuke be put to shame.

After the dust cleared, Riser was no more since he was already gone to the medical bay to be healed. { ** _Lord Riser... Retires. The match belongs to Rias Gremory!}_** Grayfia announces causing said girl to have tears of joy spill out of her eyes with a massive smile on her face. "They did it... they freed me." Rias whispered to herself. ' _Thank you Issei... I will honor you and promise not to do anything stupid again_.' Rias thought as she looked at the two dragons flying in the air while Ken smirked.

' _Hopefully they get to teach me that_.' Ken thought as they all were teleported back to where they were before.

 **XXXXXX**

The audience was utterly shocked and frightened by the power of the Dragons displayed that was their weakest. That power alone is a top tier high class devil which made every faction leader slightly scared including Azazel who doesn't take fear of anything.

"Hehe I want him as daddy!" Kunou giggled out loudly making Yasaka kind of embarrassed at her daughter's statement. It seemed her daughter was able to read her like an open book.

"Shhh Kunou... He might get the wrong idea and I dont think Issei want's to be a parent." Yasaka informed her daughter who started to pout alittle.

"Who says that? I would love to be a parent." A voice said from behind Yasaka who snapped her head up with an enormous blush.

"Yay!" Kunou cheered clapping her hands together. Issei smiled and closed the gap between the two in a quick motion leaving everyone in the room silent.

"For being so young, you are really smart. Kunou was it?" Issei asked getting a nod from the girl. "Well, I will be honored if you viewed me as a father, but this can only be said if your mommy allows it." Issei says. Kunou looked into her mothers eyes in that instant with a pleading look while Yasaka was having a mental breakdown.

' _This feeling... he has been nice to me, hasn't told me that he wants to fuck me... is nice to Kunou... he is also the Storm dragon emperor, he could protect Kunou more then I could_.' Yasaka thought making up her decision. She smiled softly and nodded her head to which the Kunou smiled brightly and practically jumped from her mothers hold to Issei's without a second thought shocking everyone. As Kunou snuggled into Issei, everyone had one thought on their mind... what else could he do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so a few things before we start. One is that there is a lemon in this chapter, and before people start to question it, there is 2 times skips. In total they will have known each other for over a month so the decision is they wanted to do it.**

 **Last thing, im going to add a few OC's to the story so I can widen this story a bit. I will explain why at the end of the chapter so I dont give any spoilers.**

 **Also, check out SlavicWarrior's and TheSous's stories. They are amazing writers, you wont be dosappointed.**

 **Guest Jacob: Irina will be in the story but she wont be in the harem. Yes she may have been his first kiss but it will be for different reasons instead of love. Spoiler for the future but she will be paired with Dulio.**

 **Sasuke75249: Yes**

 **Bob2121998: you can just message me on kik: Warishell666, I deleted Discord mainly because I dont use it anymore so whenever you want to message me just do it there haha.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thank you! But thats nothing, in the next few chapters, I dont know when but Riser will come back and want a rematch but it wont be from Issei. A new player will thrash him around a bit and better fights will happen in the future.**

 **Funnybones123: Welcome aboard! Thank you for liking the story. I will be continuing this as long as I can so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Alduin}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 3**

 **XXXXXX**

"Daddy!" Kunou shouted as she ran around a park. It was the week after the rating game and Issei woke up to the fact that Kunou somehow found her way to his house as a three year old and snuck in. Whoever was teaching her to use her fox senses, they were damn good at it and needed a raise thats for sure.

"Be careful Kunou!" Issei called out to her as he ran after her while laughing. The night of the rating game, before everyone left was spent by Issei getting to know about Kunou and Yasaka likes, dislikes and what they wanted for the future and what he discovered shocked him a little. All they truly wanted, was a person to be with them. And damn it he will be that person.

"Daddy!" Kunou shouted again as she skipped across a bridge, looking over her shoulder to Issei, she saw him smiling at her which made her even happier. She turned to him and ran to him and jumped into his arms. This caught him by surprise as he caught her and held her up getting giggles in response which made his heart soar.

"Come on Kunou, lets get you home. Your mother must be worried sick about you." Issei suggested to which the girl giggled nodding her head. Issei smiled and kissed her cheek before using a magic circle to teleport to the Youkai shrine where a very fuming Yasaka would be.

 **XXXXXX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS JUST GONE?! HOW DOES SOMEONE LOSE A FUCKING THREE YEAR OLD!" A very enraged Yasaka shouted to some terrified guard's. As she closed in on them, the front guard gulped practically seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"W-w-we thought y-you allowed h-her-her to leave..." the man stuttered out but a giggling sound stopped the soon to be slaughter as Yasaka turned around with her ears perking up seeing a shirtless Issei and Kunou who was giggling.

"Mommy is funny right daddy?" Kunou asked to Issei who smiled. The very same smile that made females hearts melt and thats what Yasaka was currently feeling. The blush on her face grew when she met eye contact with Issei that made her somewhat wet in her pants but she shook her head.

"I think she is very funny and silly also. But mommy was just worried about you, you know." Issei said as he set her down while also crouching next to her. "You should say sorry for making her worry so much." Issei said gently to her. She smiled and ran to her mom hugging her while Yasaka hugged her tightly back.

"Im sorry!"

"Its okay baby, you scared mommy half to death. But knowing you were with Issei is a relief." Yasaka said to Kunou who snuggled into her mother while Yasaka's tails wrapped around her. Yasaka turned to Issei and grew a tick mark above her eye. "Mind telling me why you are shirtless?"

Issei smirked and leaned against the wall behind him, "When she woke me up, she insisted we go to the park so I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and we left. But from the looks of things... you like it." Issei said in a flirtatious voice as he flexed slightly making his abs and pecks bulge a bit making Yasaka's blush turn a crimson red.

"T-t-th-that's n-n-not what I-I meant." Yasaka stuttered out making Issei's smile widen even more. "Ku-kunou, go to the o-other room for a bit." Yasaka said as she set Kunou down on the ground. She watched her run into the living room before turning her attention to Issei who had a large grin on his face. "Li-listen here. I-I will only de-deal with y-you for Kunou's sake." Yasaka said in stutters again and a huge blush as she addressed Issei.

"Oh~? And what if I were to take something from you that you would have no choice but to stay with me? Remember, we messaged alot this week so you cant say that you dont like me." Issei said as he closed the distance between him and Yasaka who quickly looked back and forth between him and the living room.

"W-what do y-you mean take something?" Yasaka asked as she felt herself back into a wall as Issei put his left hand on the wall next to her head.

"This." Issei spoke daringly as he weaved his right arm around her waist and gently pulled her into him before planting his lips onto her. Yasaka gasped but after a moment, she leaned into it kissing Issei back. ' _W-wow... my first kiss_.' Yasaka thought happily as she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck. While Yasaka thought happily, Issei's thoughts were a bit different.

' _WHAT CAME OVER ME?! WHY DID I JUST START A MAKE OUT SESSION WITH HER? AHHHHHHHH!'_ Issei thought as he lightly licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. After a second, she slowly opened up allowing Issei to slip his tongue into her mouth and easily dominated the kiss from that point on. She felt a live and incredibly hot from this make out session with Issei as he dominated her and she loved it. However the kiss was short lived as a giggle tore the two apart.

Looking at the entrance, they saw Kunou giggling and going "ew" at the notion of the two kissing. Yasaka smiled softly before turning back to Issei to see that he also was smiling. 'Issei...' Yasaka thought as she smiled and spent the rest of the day with Issei and Kunou... like a real family.

 **XXXXXX**

"YEAH KNOCK HIM OUT!" Issei shouted as he was watching the show called Red Vs Blue. He spent the entire day with Yasaka and Kunou where they went on a picnic, went out to dinner with them in their full human forms and ended it with a movie called How to Train Your Dragon which Kunou picked out and once again, they watched the movie as a family. That was until Kunou fell asleep in Issei's hold halfway through the movie which made Yasaka even more happy and thought of a plan to have him stay with her. When Yasaka put Kunou to bed, she came back to see Issei changing movies to which both agreed to the Show since they both liked the simplistic idiots that were in the show, leading them to what they were watching currently with them watching the Tex beating the shit out of them.

"Shhhh Issei." Yasaka said trying to quiet him down with a giggle. He was at the edge of his seat with the movie and it was hysterical to watch from her eyes. "You will wake Kunou and I would rather not have her wake up to see this movie." She stated as Issei chuckled.

"Yeah... this movie isn't kid friendly." Issei said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Yasaka giggled again and leaned into him.

"You think?" She said giggling some more. The two stayed quiet as they watched the show peacefully while cuddling.

"Who do I shoot?!" Simons asks Sarge who was behind him while they watched Tex beating Tucker.

"Ouch... shoot the one who is winning dumbass." Tuckers says. Just as Simons was about to shoot, a disorientated, numb nutted grif with a cone as his only protection slowly entered Simons line of sight.

This caused both Issei and Yasaka to start laughing. They stopped laughing when they saw Tex see the attempted launcher shot.

She kicked Tucker into Grif bouncing him off and quickly grabbed his foot yanking him to her and while he was suspended in air took the time to strike. She slammed her fist into his helmet hard enough to rid him of the teleported gunk revealing his aqua or teal armor color. Sliding to the reds, Sarge and simons turned to Tucker with snickers.

"Wow, she knocked the black right off you." Sarge says. Tucker slowly gets up in pain as Simons locks onto her again.

"Thats racist." Tucker replied getting another giggle fit from the couple watching.

As they continued to watch, Issei heard a tiny snore and when he turned to Yasaka, he realized she had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, he grabbed the remote and stopped the show before picking Yasaka up bridal style and bringing her to her room which he saw earlier in the day. As he walked to her room, he noticed Kunou's room and peeked in too see how she was doing. When he did, he noticed she was asleep with a smile and mumbling stuff in her sleep which Issei heard and what he heard almost made tears come to his eyes.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Kunou mumbled with a smile on her face. What Issei honestly thought was that they just were looking up to him until that special person came and the two would go to them and he would just be there... but Kunou see's Issei AS that special person and more importantly... her father figure. The one who will be there for her, help her, protect her, and love her because of her and not some status.

Issei smiled before bringing Yasaka to her bedroom which he thought was a little boring, only a dresser and table was in the bedroom besides the actual bed. Crossing the room to the bed, Issei gently set her down and pulled the covers up and over her before turning around to leave.

' _I stayed for too long. I should..._ ' Issei thoughts were cut off when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him downward onto the bed. He widened his eyes when he saw Yasaka straddle his waist and pinned his arms and legs to the bed with her tails while having both arms on either side of his head having her breasts dangerously close to his face. Issei gulped when he saw her annoyed look like she caught him doing something he shouldn't have.

"And~ where do you think you'qre going?" Yasaka asked as she leaned closer to Issei. Issei quickly looked left and right to see if he was able to escape but found no way out so he simply sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I was going to go home and sleep then go to school... but I guess that's not going to happen?" Issei asked getting a shake of the head as the response. Yasaka had him with her all day and in that short amount of time, she realized that Issei could be her mate since everytime he smiled, or laughed her heart would speed up and that kiss... she never felt so alive and she wanted more of it... but firth things first.

"You can go to school... but I would really like it if you moved in with us..." Yasaka muttered growing a blush. She saw Issei slowly start to smile as he nodded.

"Alright... I will stay here. But I just told Rias I would be her good little pawn so I can't abandon her just yet." Issei explained.

"Well why not just enlist into Vali's peerage? From what Sirzechs told me a few nights ago when he told me of the local devil placements, Vali's peerage is mostly the enforcers or the military you could say of the Kyoto area. I could get Sirzechs to transfer you to Vali's peerage and form an alliance cause of you." Yasaka stated. Issei widened his eyes not knowing Vali had a peerage, he never heard anything of it until now. If he could get into Vali's peerage, not only would he technically be rid of Rias, but he would be with Yasaka and Kunou who wiggled their way into his heart easily... but Akeno would be left behind and he didn't want that.

"Alright Yasaka... you got yourself a-HMPH!" Issei started off but was cut off when Yasaka smiled brightly and pushed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss that made his insides melt along with hers.

 **XXXXXX**

Rias had her mouth wide open when she was told by Akeno of what will happen between her and Issei tomorrow. "Akeno... are you sure you want to break up with him?" Rias asked completely confused with why her friend would do something like that.

Akeno sighed sadly and sat down on the couch in the ORC clubroom. "I-I am sure." Akeno replied as she turned to Rias.

"But why? You seemed happy when you took him 2 weeks ago." Rias said, she wasn't thrilled that Akeno was able to get Issei but she understood and set her feelings aside for Issei so that her friend could be happy. But this decision was out of the ordinary for her, there must have been an alternate reason.

"Because... I just..." Akeno began and sighed. "I have hurt him beyond belief once by not being there when he needed it back at the church 4 months ago... Guilt begs me to move on. Besides... All we do anymore is just have sex... there is no love." Akeno explained to Rias who sat back in her chair and thought of a solution for Akeno. She knew there was a solution but the only one she came up with is what was already happening, but they would need to make it official.

"Well Akeno... I don't know what to say. But I am here for you so you could heal your heart properly." Rias suggested to her queen. Akeno widened her eyes for a brief moment before a smile came onto her face. Rias instantly smiled back loving to see that smile on Akeno's face.

"Thank you Rias!" Akeno said as she jumped up with a spring. "Now I will go home to rest. Sleep well." Akeno said with a smile as the two teleported to their respective homes to get some sleep.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei woke up the next day, he found that he was still pinned down but when he heard the soft snores of his new girlfriend... he smiled softly as he opened his eyes seeing the blond sleeping peacefully on his chest with her tails wrapped around her and him keeping the two warm. Issei's smile only grew when he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm... you can... name our child... Issei..." Yasaka softly mumbled in her sleep getting a massive blush from Issei in response. 'What the hell is she dreaming about?' Issei thought as his perverted thoughts kicked in, he may have gotten rid of his overly perverted side, but he was still a teenager so having perverted thoughts here and there was nature but the boner that was rising at the thought of having a kid of his own with this smoking hot babe sleeping on his bare chest. 'No... bad Issei. Thats not what she is dreaming about... think about something else!' Issei thought trying to contain himself but the random sensation near her bottom woke the sleeping blond up from her slumber.

"I-issei?" Yasaka spoke as she sat up but froze when she felt the rod under her. She instantly turned crimson as she slowly looked down at a nervous Issei who didn't know what to do at that point in time.

{ ** _Your toast Issei... it was nice having you as a host for the amount of time we shared but this is the end._** } Alduin spoke to Issei through his thoughts as Issei saw Yasaka's blush darken as while as letting out a small moan as she felt it throb against her butt. ' _Im so dead._..' Issei thought.

' _Oh lord he is big... if he were to fuck me... I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.'_ Yasaka thought dirtily as she looked at Issei. Yasaka smiled softly as she leaned in to kiss Issei while he leaned up to meet her halfway.

"MOMMY DADDY!" A 3 year old sung as she skipped into the room seeing her mother sitting on her father's waist. She stopped and started giggling at the scene. "Mommy, daddy isn't a chair." She giggled out giving both Issei and Yasaka a humungous blush as she ran to the side of the bed and tried her best to climb onto the bed but she was too small so Yasaka leaned over and grabbed her and gently picked her up.

"Thats my baby girl! Good morning my baby." Yasaka cooed as she held Kunou in her arms and smiled with her daughter. As the pair of Nine tailed foxes laughed with each other, Issei, Who was currently still under Yasaka since she was still sitting on his stomach, simply smiled at the warming scene as he personally would want to raise his own kid and he would love to have one with the beauty on him. { **Then tell her... since your dragon side can detect when a potential mate is near and you will fall in love... yes Love at first sight is real.}** Alduin stated as Issei smiled. He leaned up and wrapped the two foxes in a giant hug that they snuggled into.

"I finally have a family! Im not a lone anymore." Issei muttered with a tear falling as he hugged the two a bit tighter which they found comforting. However, Yasaka understood the meaning of this and would question him later on it.

"Alright ladies, lets get ready and go out shopping since Im moving in... I need clothes." Issei said chuckling while Yasaka smiled and kissed Issei softly on the lips getting Kunou to giggle and go Ew again while Issei reciprocated the kiss.

 **XXXXXX**

Its been a week since Issei has moved in with Yasaka and it was the best feeling he has ever had. In the 2 weeks they have known each other, Issei was sure that he was in love with the golden haired Kyuubi. The feeling was also mutual as Yasaka was clearly head over heels for him since whenever she wasn't doing paperwork or at meetings with the Shinto gods, she was with Issei and Kunou either watching movies or walking around Kyoto.

Currently, Issei was standing down with Sirzechs, Vali, Rias, Yasaka, Akeno and Kunou who was on Issei's lap eating an ice cream cone. The topic at hand was Yasaka's request to have Issei transferred to Vali's peerage and school in kyoto so that way he didn't need to worry about teleporting and could just be near home.

"Absolutely not! Issei is my pawn and I wont let him go!" Rias shouted as she stood up. Sirzechs sighed as Issei snickered. As always, Rias had to be possessive about what was hers even though she knew that she lost Issei. But all she could think about was a way to get him back. "He will stay at Kuoh Academy!"

"Daddy will be with us!" Kunou shouted from her ice cream as she had some chocolate ice cream on her cheek. Issei tilted his head and saw the mark and licked his thumb and rubbed the mark. This made Kunou pout but she went back to her Ice cream as Issei patted her head.

"Its okay Kunou, I'm not going anywhere. But Rias, you need to remember... Im not your pawn." Issei stated as his eyes flickered for a second to Amber showing his dragon side before going back to their normal royal blue. "Your pawn pieces that were in me... were destroyed. The pieces in me are just there so I dont die. But they don't tie me to you anymore. So technically, I dont need your permission to do jack shit." Issei growled out making Kunou turned around on his lap and gave him a tiny peck on the nose causing Issei to smile. "Sorry Kunou, dont worry Im down with being mean." Issei said to his step daughter. Kunou smiled and finished her ice cream while Yasaka leaned her head onto Issei's shoulder making Rias jealous. If it weren't for the fact that there was a little kid here, she would have flared her power but she also knew that Issei alone could take her down so she couldn't do that.

"Rias, this is the best decision. It happens, Vali what piece would Issei get if he joined you?" Sirzechs said in a finality voice. Vali smirked as he held up a red queen piece that made everyone widen their eyes at what he was offering.

"He would be my... queen~." Vali said before doing a kissy face towards Issei. Issei covered Kunou's eyes for a second while he flicked Vali off who merely laughed. "He would be my queen. I haven't been building a set at all so he would be my first piece and right now he would be the only piece I would need since we are both heavenly dragons." Vali explained. Rias gasped at what he was planning on making Issei and she wasn't able to counter or say anything as she witnessed Issei pass Kunou to Yasaka and him standing up.

"I accept. I want to get this over with. I have a movie date with my girlfriend and daughter." Issei said but winced remembering Akeno was here. He turned to her seeing a neutral face that slowly grew into a smile.

"Issei... I know why you would hold back. But let us move on. Be with your new family while I stay with mine." Akeno said. Issei smiled softly, happy that she understood. "It was great while it lasted. I will always be your friend but..."

"I understand Akeno. Whoever earns your heart, I will destroy them if they break it." Issei said in a serious way. Akeno smiled and nodded her head. "Now back to the topic at hand. I accept this offer Vali has graciously said. Allow us to do the ritual." Issei said getting a nod from everyone except Rias who was seething.

Vali stood up and the next thing Issei knew was the ritual was starting. The ritual wasn't quick at all, Issei's pawn pieces were spit out of him and was replaced by the queen mutated piece from Vali.

"Wait... thats it?" Issei asked the group getting simple nods as he smirked. "Awesome, now I must get going." Issei said and before anyone could protest, mainly Rias, Issei picked up Kunou and placed a kiss on Yasaka's lips with a quick peck as a teleportation circle slowly started to go up him. "Your all mine." Issei growled huskily getting a blush from Yasaka in front of the whole group as he vanished.

 **XXXXXX**

The next three weeks went by like a blur to Issei who simply enjoyed his time with Yasaka. Tomorrow, he would be going to the new school of Kyoto Academy with 5 other students which he still didn't understand. It turns out, that him and 5 other volunteers would transfer with a few others from Kyoto to keep things even and well, Issei wasn't shocked with 2 of the people transferring but the other 3 were shocks to him. Murayama, Katase, and Aika were the others that decided to go with him but he just shrugged it off since Matsuda and Motohama were going with as well. Even Yasaka was happy that some of his friends were going to transfer and has even made a few preparations for them to stay in other houses in her territory as long as they helped defend her... which Issei kind of ordered.

She has even set up a place for the ladies to stay and overall, Issei was confused as to why she let them all stay on the property of the shrine but he shrugged it off. He learned that when Yasaka was doing something that she wanted, let her do it or be scolded harshly.

Currently though, Issei and Yasaka left Kunou under the protection of Matsuda and Katase since Murayama and Aika were both asleep after moving in and Motohama was out patrolling the streets for the clothing store. This left Issei and Yasaka in a hotel for a night, just the two of them for the night and Yasaka had alternate plans for the evening besides watching a movie. While Issei was taking a shower, Yasaka stripped from her clothing and embarrassingly cloaked her scent and presence for a split second while she slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Lala lalala lalalala this is our happy song... damn it Kunou, your preschool teacher is mean for getting that song stuck in my head." Issei said as he rinsed his hair. Yasaka had to cover her mouth from laughing as she snatched Issei's clothing and all the towels and closed the door silently. She quickly hid his cloths in their luggage as she heard the water turn off. She rushed and put the towels on the nightstand next to their bed as she started hearing Issei walking around the bathroom. "The fuck? Where did everything go?"

Yasaka smiled as she sat at the edge of the bed and put her leg over the other while leaning on her arms while wearing the hottest sexiest smile she could as Issei walked out of the bathroom. "Yasaka... we might have a ghost..." Issei started but when he saw Yasaka's naked form, his brain instantly malfunctioned. She was perfect in his eyes as she brought her hands up and wiggled her finger towards him.

"Issei... I want you to be my first... take my virginity and claim me as your own." Yasaka said as she slowly separated her legs and revealed her all too ready wet womanhood to Issei, who instantly grew hard and shocked the Kyuubi at his size. ' _D-damn... 8 inches?! He wont fit!'_ Yasaka mentally shouted as Issei slowly walked forward.

As Yasaka decided that the foreplay was not needed, for her anyways, she wrapped Issei her arms around Issei's neck when he got close and she slowly started to kiss Issei all from the top of his head down to his stomach near his dick. Though when she saw it, she had a waterful mouth as the object of her desire was huge, it was easily 8 IN long and a good few wide and she was sure as hell that she would make it even bigger. But now was the time to put Issei in his place. Grabbing his dick, she smirked and licked her lips in hunger as she placed in her hand and started to kiss it making Issei shiver in delight. Deciding to pleasure him a bit, Yasaka started to pump his rod while giving a lick every so often making Issei grunt in pleasure. Hearing the pleasured grunts, Yasaka smirked as she put the tip of his dick into her mouth with her tongue massaging his rod, before slowly lowering her head taking more of him into her mouth sending waves of pleasure through his system as she sucked him off.

"So my love~, you ready to... claim me." Yasaka stated with a sultry voice as she released his dick from her mouth but still gave him a few more licks making him moan a bit before he started to smirked darkly as he flipped her back onto her back while he hovered over her with his dick hanging around her wet drenched pussy. Deciding to tease her a little bit more, he rubbed his length along her entrance to get it nice and wet. But this was not a good move cause Yasaka started to growl a bit. "S-stop...ahhh...teasing me...already!" Yasaka told him as Issei looked into her pleading eyes.

"Tell me if its too much to bare and I will stop immediately." Issei softly and warmly said to Yasaka as she felt her heart once again warm up to him. This was one of the many reasons she loved Issei so much, she was his number one priority, along with Kunou. They always got protection no matter where they were. But, this time, she wanted it and no matter how painful it is, she will endure it.

"P-p-please...my love...do it." Yasaka whispered to Issei who nodded slightly before gently pushing his way into her getting pained grunts as Issei felt that he came to her barrier, looking into her eyes he saw the unwavering love she had for him. With a soft nod, Yasaka steadied herself as Issei broke her barrier making her gasp as she hugged him tightly with her nails deep into his skin making him grunt softly from the pain but he didn't let it show.

Seeing the painful look and tears on her face Issei stopped, letting her get her breath and get used to this. Leaning down, Issei softly kissed Yasaka as he gently wiped the tears that were coming out. She knew that her first time would be painful but she never imagined the pain would be this bad, but as soon as the pain started, the feeling of the pain slowly faded by her just getting used to something large inside of her.

After a moment of the two staying still, Yasaka softly nodded to Issei to continue and gently he pulled out before going back in with slow speed. As Issei started to slowly thrust into her, an image of a family popped up in her mind, Kunou, and another child of their own, the image was there only for a moment before the two were joined at the hip fully. The reaction he got from being in her fully was her Vaginal muscles contracting around his cock as she moaned loudly throwing her head back as he slowly started to pick up the speed. The pain she felt at the beginning was now gone and replaced with pleasure as Issei made love to Yasaka.

Issei changed the pace up throwing the rhythm off getting a loud moan from Yasaka as she brought Issei down and locked lips with him. ' _Mind is... going blank... he is so perfect!'_ Yasaka thought as she felt Issei break from the lip lock and started to slow down a little as he lifted her right leg over his shoulder getting a whole new penetration that made Yasaka's eyeballs go up in pure pleasure.

"Oh Issei~! You... are really... good at this!" Yasaka exclaimed as Issei felt her vaginal walls tightening around his cock as he pulls out as if it doesn't want him to leave. When he thrusted in again, he hit her G-spot and it caused her to widen her eyes and scream in ecstasy as she let out a large orgasm all over Issei's dick and the bed.

Issei grabbed her ass giving it a good squeeze along with a slap that sent a shiver through Yasaka as she moaned loudly as he lifted her up and started kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She smiled softly as she rolled her hips against his clashing against each other. As Issei pulled away from her neck after leaving a hickey, his blue eyes looked into her golden eyes that were staring at him with new life in them as her lips were set into a constant motion of moaning that was music to his ears as his hips slapped against her's in a constant motion. Smashing his lips against hers, he easily slid his tongue past her lips and quickly dominated her mouth silencing her moans that were replaced with small whimpers.

This session was beyond amazing to Yasaka as she felt him change the pace making her scream into his lips as he started hammering harder into her. Breaking apart from the kiss again, Issei instantly started to suck on her tits causing another moan to erupt from her beautiful lips "Iya!" Yasaka screamed as she felt Issei sucking her breast. "Y-yes! Fuck me harder! Suck me harder! I'm all yours! This body is all yours!" She yelled in ecstatic.

Yasaka quickly flipped positions with him as she started to ride him with all her might with her hips started to go up and down making him growl from pleasure. As she continued to ride him hard, Issei brought one hand up and started again playing with her tits as his other grabbed her ass hard making her again moan as she threw her head backwards as he felt her tighten slightly making him know she was near her release. Deciding to accelerate it a bit Issei started to pump into her at full power as she was slamming into him which caused Yasaka to widen her eyes and started to scream with pleasure at the brute slamming into her.

' _Oh god! If he keeps this up I'm going to go into a coma.'_ Yasaka thought. "Ahh...ahh... you really are... amazing at this... Issei...make me...so...that I...can't walk..." Yasaka said possessively as she saw him growl with a smile. The way he was pounding her, she was slowly becoming addicted to him even more then what she already has.

"I belong...ahhh.. to you...ahhh...I'm close...where do...you want it?" Issei asked as he felt himself near his own release.

Yasaka looked Isssi in the eyes as she felt his dick twitch in her. She pieced it together and knew what was coming, she was near again as well but that didn't stop her from wanting to do it together. "O-oh g-god!...ahhh... c-cum inside! FILL ME UP!" Yasaka said before shouting the last part throwing her head back once again. "CUM IN ME SO I CAN GIVE KUNOU A SIBLING!" Yasaka roared in pleasure as she climaxed all over Issei again. Issei feeling her tighten around his dick was thrown over the edge and with one final thrust, reached as far as he can and released all of his hot seed into Yasaka's womb.

Spurt after spurt of Issei's seed was sent into Yasaka as she locked lips with him with a loud moan as she felt Issei's hot seed spill into her womb. 'O-oh god it's so much! I'm going to get pregnant from this much cum!' Yasaka thought while whimpering shortly after seeing Issei pull out of her. "Aww~... already done? Up for round 2 with little old me already?" Yasaka asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Issei smirked and grabbed her by her ass and lifted her into the air.

"Oh hell no... I like this new side of you. I want to see more of it." Issei said huskily getting Yasaka more aroused. As Issei pinned her against the bed, Yasaka was ecstatic to see that he had a lot more into the tank and that this night will be the one for remembering.

Leaning down to her ear, he placed his hands on her and lifted them up as she licked his neck. "Now you know will know how long a dragon can last my love." Issei whispered as she kissed and nibbled his neck as he groaned.

"Show me, love. Show me! I want nothing more than to be impregnated by you by the end of the night!" Yasaka answered as Issei pulled back a bit making her see the hickey she left on him.

Feeling accomplished with her mark on him for the time being, she felt his dick at her entrance before slowly entering her. Moaning loudly, Issei felt her vaginal muscles tighten around his shaft as he entered deeply into her. ' _I am so damn lucky... how did I get so lucky_?' Issei thought as he started to pound Yasaka as her breast started to bounce from the motion.

"Ahh.. you really... like this dick don't you?" Issei asked as he lifted her up. Reaching under her, Issei grabbed Yasaka's ass tightly getting a throaty moan in the process and he position himself so she can start to ride him by bouncing on his rod hard.

"OH GOD! ISSEI~... YOU ARE AMAZING!" Yasaka shouted as she climaxed again on his shaft making it easier for her to bounce on him while Issei grinned before licking, kissing, and nibbling on her neck to leave his own hickey. Leaving her neck after leaving his hickey, he looked at Yasaka's face seeing the one thing he hasn't seen from anyone before... which was love in her eyes when she is looking at him.

Issei placed his lips on hers for a slow passionate kiss as Yasaka slowed down the pace making the session a lot slower for the two. Issei's mind was racing as the two's tongues battled. He never felt better in his life, he was making love with the girl that stole his heart and made sure that he was never truly alone. It was the small thing that she did that made her in his eyes even more desirable.

Yasaka felt a live when she kissed Issei with all the passion she could muster. As she was feeling her climax approach, Issei pulled out of her making her eyes go wide in shock at what he did. Though she was in surprised when he turn her around and bend her over before slamming his rod into her making her have a mouthful moans that were filling the room. As Issei pounded her from behind with all his power while Yasaka couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she had both hands on her ass as she was overloaded with pleasure.

As Issei was pounding her and hearing her moans he felt himself coming close and could tell that she was also near the climax again so with a few final powerful trusts into her, Issei released all of his cum deep into her. Getting Yasaka to wide her eyes as she roared in pleasure as she also came with his final trust before both fell down on the bed panting hard as they smiled to each other before kissing deeply and hugging each other. Before falling asleep in each others embrace with a content smile on their faces.

 **XXXXXX**

While Issei was busy claiming his lover, In the underworld, Sirzechs was standing in front of a boy with dark silver hair and yellow eyes that had slits in them. His attire consisted of blue jeans and black combat boots while he wore no shirt showing off incredible abs and a broad chest and amazingly toned back and arms that would make any girl cream themselves just looking at him.

"Draco... I want you to go to the school of Kyoto academy and make sure Issei Hyoudou is safe. Rumor has it that rouge vampires are in the area." Sirzechs explained as the boy now known as Draco lifts his head up to look at Sirzechs.

"I understand. I will go there and destroy the vampires. Will you wish me to stay at the school and get to know this Issei character or do you wish me to fight from the shadows?" Draco asks to Sirzechs. The boy had a personality of a wolf which represented him well. Quiet nature unless provoked.

"Shadows. The peace conference is coming up and I wish for you to attend. Do not show yourself until then... actually on second thought. Fight from the shadows, do whatever you want from then on." Sirzechs said as Draco rose to his feet. In a blur of speed, Draco was gone leaving Sirzechs alone. ' _I hope he finds the bastards who caused him so much pain.'_ And with that final thought, Sirzechs teleported to his home to retire for the night.

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed. And a quick AN) I changed the Harem again with the final decision of 4, Yasaka, Murayama, Secret, Secret. Sorry but the two known for now is Murayama and Yasaka, but dont worry, I already have the others planned and know how to introduce and reintroduce them. Anyways, can you guess what Draco is? Cause it isnt a dragon. Anyways, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay before the chapter I want to explain Issei's sacred gear in further depth since a few keep PMing me about it saying how its practically the boosted gear. Its not at all the boosted gear, the only thing that is similar is that it doubles Issei's strength. But its not over a certain amount of time, it is literally ONE time that his strength is doubled. He can only do it the one time and it lasts for about 2 hours before the doubled strength goes away leaving him a bit tired. He can use it 3 times in a row meaning if he were to fight for six hours straight then he would pull off three doubles before after the third fully drains him.**

 **Another prt of the sacred gear is that in a storm, mainly rain storm, his senses and strength is boosted a little bit and when he does his "double" in a storm, it triples his strength instead of doubling it.**

 **The last but most difficult part of the gear is the ability to control the storm. So like lightning he will be able to manipulate or control. For instance he can direct lightning to hit a target or he can forge a weapon out of the lightning for a few minutes before the bolt starts to injure him.**

 **Lastly, the other things like creating a storm, the Storm Dragon Slayer Magic was all taught by Alduin and is not the sacred gear's abilities. So this also means that the sacred gear isn't super OP. In fact it is pretty weak compared to the Boosted and Divine dividing sacred gears. So now hopefully everyone understands it.**

 **Autor godz: That was the goal, I think of this as a joke story compared to RoD and PoS. But I am aiming for it to be completely different then any other story. For example, Yasaka being a virgin and being 19 years old instead of canon. No one else did that so its original, that type of thing. I want this to be a unique story and hopefully it becomes that.**

 **Guest Mario: I removed Akeno because I have other plans for her. Currently, Issei and her were only fuck buddies and truth be told, it would get boring for me to write lemons just for the two of them with no love and what not. So I figured out a pairing for her but Ill keep that a secret for now.**

 **Funnybones123: Haha, Im glad you enjoyed the chapter, I will be continuing it but it will be more... interesting... later on.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: He didn't take her body for the sole purpose for... (super stupid and cliche) the plot.**

 **Summa** **ry:** Issei Hyoudou is a very loyal person who would help anyone that he is able to save. But this can't be said for everyone, what if he found out the real reason he was turned into a devil... by the person who put him into the predictament to begin with.

 **AU, Small Harem, OOC, Strong Issei, Less perverted Issei, OC sacred gear.**

 **{Alduin}**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **XXXXXX - Scene skip**

 **Heavenly Storm Chapter 6**

 **XXXXXX**

"Where the hell is he?!" A pale man with red eyes asked to 4 others that looked similar to him.

"No clue Zen... maybe we scared AHH!" The man shouted when he heard a large smash happened behind the person. Turning around slowly, he saw a large Black haired Lycan that had yellow eyes and black fur while also snarling at him.

"Payback time vampires!" The wolf snarled out before rushing forward at the now known vampires. The sounds outside the warehouse was screaming and the sounds of flesh being torn apart as the Lycan ripped the vampires, limb from limb.

 **XXXXXX**

It was morning in the hotel room after the night filled with love, Issei finally claimed Yasaka's virginity and was extremely happy to know that they were going to be together forever. The morning was not different since as soon as they both were up, they continued from last night leaving us to where they were now.

"Oh god~!" Yasaka screamed in pleasure as Issei pounded into her. As he plowed her, Issei bite into her neck making her scream in ecstasy as she was finally receiving his mating mark. Pulling back, he saw his mark form into a blue swirl and before he knew it, Yasaka bit into his neck pooling some of her power and letting it into his system. Issei groaned at her marking feeling more powerful.

She pulled away as the two got ready to release. "I-im about... C-cum! IMPREGNATE ME ISSEI!" Yasaka growled possessively as she screamed in delight at being fucked by her lover. She was in pure bliss and at the mercy of Issei as he slammed into her like she was his personal cum bank.

 ** _RING RING RING_**

The moment was destroyed when a loud cell phone ringing interrupted the two. They both groaned as Issei pulled out of Yasaka. She slowly got up from under Issei and walked to her discarded pants and fetched her cell phone and answered the call.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed. Today was the day she got off so she could spend the day with Issei and she was going to fucking have today off.

"Im sorry for disturbing you Ms Yasaka... but we need you to come to the warehouses on the south side of town. Its a bloodbath." The person on the other side said, Yasaka knew him being the cop. The man knew about the supernatural and has dealt with Yasaka multiple times when it comes to supernatural related crimes. She sighed looking at Issei who already had his cloths on and transformed into his balance breaker armor.

"Fine I will be there in a moment." Yasaka said as she hung up. She turned back to Issei to see him teleporting everything they brought with them home. "You're not coming with me." She said as soon as Issei was finished.

"Sorry love, but yes I am. Being current mate to the leader of Kyoto, a lot of people would like to target you. So as your lover and mate, I will be your personal body guard at all times." Issei said. Yasaka was about to protest but simply sighed. She knew that he wasn't going to listen to her when it comes to her safety, beside's it gives her time to finally show him off to the world and announce him as her lover.

"Ugh... fine." Yasaka said and was about to teleport but Issei started chuckling. She narrowed her eyes at her lover as she growled. "Whats so funny?"

"Your buck ass naked and if you want me to kill everyone there for seeing you naked, then thats on you. But Im the only one who gets to see you naked." Issei said huskily as he approached her. Yasaka started to blush brightly remembering that he was right, she was still naked from their earlier session 5 minutes ago. She quickly got dressed getting a dissatisfied groan from Issei. She snickered as she strolled up to him.

"Dont worry my blue knight, I know a barrier spell so that no one can hear us. This is going to be a daily thing for us." Yasaka stated huskily near Issei's ear. The last 2 times they actually made love, Yasaka became addicted to the feeling of him claiming her over and over again. She loved it and she loved him even more. Yasaka was sure that if they kept this p, that she would get pregnant for the first time with his child.

Adopting a serious look, she nodded her head and thats when Issei teleported the two of them to the warehouses. Unknown to them, that this was going to be one hectic day.

 **XXXXXX**

The warehouse where the fight occured was completely blocked off to the world. It was covered with blood and body parts of the fallen vampires.

"God... who ever did this was a cold blooded beast." The man who called Yasaka stated. He was over looking the mess getting a shiver down his spine. He knew that the gang of vampires in the region were out of control but this was brutal.

"No commissioner, this was a work of a Lycan." A new voice said to the commissioner. He recognized it and turned around to see Yasaka walking towards him with a blue armored man walking close to her. The commissioner seeing the man quickly reached for his handgun but a fist holding his wrist stopped him. Looking up, he saw the man in armor glaring dangerously at him.

"Hurt me fine... but you will not pull a weapon out when my fiancée is near. And I will exterminate you and your entire police force in a blink of an eye." Issei threatened but accidentally ruined his surprise for Yasaka for later. Yasaka smiled as she approached the pair who were glaring at each other.

"What my Fiancé says is true Nick. He would kill the entire city to make sure I was safe. One of the many reasons why I will be marrying this man." Yasaka said with a large smile but quickly adopted a serious look when Issei returned to her side. She walked past Nick and saw the gruesome mess. "A Lycan did this for sure." Yasaka said as she crouched down and examined the bite marks on their necks and other body parts.

"Whats a Lycan?" Issei and Nick ask at the same time. Yasaka turned around flipping her hair behind her, she blinked a few times seeing a resemblance between the two and started giggling. ' _If only he knew how cute he was sometimes.'_

"A Lycan is a pure blooded werewolf from birth. A werewolf you know from stories are human's who were bitten by a werewolf or Lycan. A Lycan is stronger, faster, better control of his senses and can transform whenever he so desires and its not limited to the huge 2 legged monster. They can also change into a regular wolf but it is far larger then anything in the wild." Yasaka explained. She noted the way Issei stood still.

"Can they also mask their scent?" Issei questioned getting a confused nod from Yasaka. "THEN COME OUT! I KNOW YOUR THERE!" Issei shouted as he turned around seeing Draco standing on the roof of one of the warehouses nearby.

Draco jumped down to the ground landing perfectly as he watched the three. He didn't trust people and they were looking at what he came to investigate. "What are you doing here? This area is off limits!" Nick shouted as he grabbed his gun but before he knew what happened, he saw darkness as Draco smashed his fist into Nick's stomach instantly knocking him out. Issei and Yasaka both gasped slightly at the speed and power, Yasaka knowing that this man, was an Alpha Lycan... the strongest. And from the looks of it, he isn't a talker.

"Stand down! What are you doing here?" Yasaka tried to talk to him but Draco walked towards her but was cut off by Issei.

Issei tackled Draco to the ground pinning his arms behind his back with all of his strength. But Issei soon realized that wasn't going to work as Draco was slowly overpowering Issei. "STAND DOWN! I dont want to hurt you." Issei growled as he tried to hold Draco down.

"Then try it." He replied in a dark voice that sent shivers down both Issei's and Yasaka's spines. Draco slowly stood up with an obvious struggle with Issei.

"ALDUIN!" Issei shouted trying to get doubled strength to hold down this man but it was too late. Draco snapped his arms up into the air free from Issei's hold and before Issei could get close, Draco sent a backwards kick into Issei's armored stomach with enough force to crack the armor along with send him skidding 15 feet across the ground. { **DOUBLE**!}

Issei felt the doubled strength coursing through him but he couldn't stop the fist that shattered his helmet. ' _Damn... how is this guy so fucking strong_?' Issei though as he threw a punch but Draco grabbed his wrist in mid punch and using Issei's momentum against him, threw him over his shoulder. Slamming into the ground, Issei looked up with sharp eyes as he saw Draco jump back barely dodging a blue fireball.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Yasaka shouted as a magic circle appeared under her and changing her casual clothing into a battle suit. Her battle gear consisted of fore arm guards, black spandex suit showing off her breasts that weren't overly huge but not small, while also having a Katana sword strapped to her back. She got in front of Issei grabbing the hilt of the sword looking Draco over. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up covering his eyes and upper face, it was zipped to the middle of his chest while also having the sleeves pulled up his forearms. He also wore blue jeans and black combat boots and he also wore a ball chained necklace that had a black fang along with dog tags attached to it. She also noted the sword on his back, a Gladius sword and a gadget on his forearm.

She knew that he was going to be hard to be, he may not be a competitor against a Dragon Emperor, but what he displayed was Strength, speed, and sharp reflexes along with a serious case of Martial arts training. Add to it that he was in his human form and if he truly was an Alpha Lycan, then when he transformed it would be even more difficult to beat him. There best bet was to negotiate with the man before he gets pissed and transforms. Yasaka closed her eyes and did a quick breathing exercise to calm herself while Draco kept his distance.

"Lycan, we can help each other. I can get you the person responsible, and I get the person out of my territory." Yasaka said calmly as she opened her eyes to see him take off his hood revealing his silver hair and yellow eyes.

"I was ordered to find the Lycan responsible and kill him." Draco stated as he stayed on guard. Issei stood up repairing his armor and glared Draco down.

"Aren't vampires your natural enemy? Why would you kill him?" Issei questioned. The question seemed to piss Draco off since he started to growl softly.

"You fucking idiot. It doesn't matter if they were vampires. He is targeting everyone and he is also after a woman named Yasaka." Draco informed them. Both widened their eyes as Issei quickly got closer to her. The action confused Draco as he tilted his head. "Know her?"

"I am Yasaka. I am Yasaka Hyoudou." She stated proudly. She didn't own a last name until now and loved saying that outloud but she will move past it for now.

"We need to get you back to the shrine. Lycan, I wish for you to come as well and help protect Yasaka. You can also face the person you need to and you can kill him." Issei said to Draco who sighed. He started to weigh the pros and cons before relaxing his stance.

"The name is Draco. So at least call me by my name. But lead the way." Draco said as he picked up Nick and put him on his shoulder as he walked to the couple. "Lets go." Draco stated as Yasaka nodded to Issei who sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." He stated as he teleported the group to Yasaka's shrine.

 **XXXXXX**

Arriving at the Shrine, they appeared in the living room where they saw Kunou watching TV peacefully, while on the couch behind her was Matsuds laying on top of Katase... making out. Issei dispelled his balance breaker and smiled warmly but then realized Kunou was in the room, so he crossed the room and smirked. "HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Issei shouted making Matsuda jump off of Katase and sit across from her while she sat up all in under 3 seconds.

Issei started laughing seeing their red faces leaving a very confused Draco and equally confused Yasaka. "Anyways, Draco put Nick in one of the guest rooms. Then we will set up guard posts of 5 men at each station with on of my guys included. Ill be with Yasaka personally and you can go to whatever station needed." Issei ordered to Draco and everyone. Draco nodded and left the room with Nick and left everyone to think.

"Issei... what happens if they get to me?" Yasaka asked sadly. She was just finally getting the happy life she dreamed of when she was little, only to find out that she could very well be killed tonight. She may have power to the Lay line and be the Kyuubi, but when it comes to a Lycan, they are a lot quicker then she is so they could get past her attacks with ease. But the thought left her mind when she felt Issei press his lips on hers for a split second.

"Nothing will happen. Murayama and Katase will be with you while I stand guard. Kunou will be with you as well and I refuse to let her go down." Issei said determined. He smiled when she started to cry silently. Wrapping her into a hug, Issei kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back. "You will be safe."

 **XXXXXX**

As the day went on, Kunou, Yasaka, Murayama and Katase were all in Yasaka and Issei's room discussing something that Yasaka picked up on. While Katase and Kunou were on the floor playing, Yasaka and Murayama were on the bed where Yasaka asked the question that had shocked Murayama.

"You like him... dont you?" Yasaka questioned to Murayama. She quickly turned to Yasaka with a pink tint to her cheeks as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Murayama then turned away, not being able to make eye contact for some reason.

"Y-yes. I know he is dating you but my feelings for him after he saved me from Ken and his goons just got stronger. Im sorry, you dont need to worry about me taking him from you." Murayama said sadly. Yasaka tilted her head before starting to giggle confusing Murayama. Yasaka took Murayama's hands in hers as she looked her in the eyes.

"Im only 3 years older then you, So I can understand why you are liking him. Him saving you just made you notice him in a new light, you liked him for his other attributes right?" Yasaka asked getting a nod in response. ' _Perfect, Operation harem is a go Yasaka.'_

"Murayama, I have known you for a week and I can see that you like him a lot. He sees it also. I do not mind sharing Issei with a few women, as long as you know: Don't take advantage of him and also love him. Remember those rules and you can pursue a relationship with him." Yasaka said with a smile. Murayama widened her eyes a bit at what Yasaka just told her. She was also extremely confused, here was this bombshell of a woman, saying that she was willing to let Issei have multiple girlfriends.

"B-but why? You are clearly dating him so why would you allow him to date other women?" Murayama asked. Yasaka giggled softly and turned to a giggling Kunou.

"Because he has a big heart for everyone. He has stated before he went on his training trip of how he wanted to become the harem king!" Yasaka said as she dramatically said harem king. Smiling softly again, she turned to Murayama. "His reason before, was to build up his harem with women with large boobs and have a large harem so he could do whatever he wanted to them but we both know he wouldn't have been evil about it. But his entire reasoning changed, he want's a harem of women who genuinely love him and those who are in need of protecting." Yasaka finished her little explanation as she let go of Murayama's hands and stood up.

"So... you will allow him to have a harem?" Murayama asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Just make sure that he knows you like him."

 **XXXXXX**

"All teams check-in." Draco ordered as he looked around the forest.

" **Matsuda with team 1, nothing to report."**

 **"Motohama with team 2, nothing to report."**

 **"Vali with team 3, nothing to report.** "

" **Raven with teams 4, 5, and 6. We just secured the grounds completely. We haven't encountered anything as of yet."**

The sound of footsteps behind Draco made his ears twitch slightly as he turned his head to see Issei slowly walking up to him. He turned his head back out to the forest as Issei crouched down next to him. "Where did you learn strategies like this?"

"Long story. But short version of it, my father was in the Army in the United States and he joined something called the Army Rangers. When I was little, he taught me everything I know. Martial arts, shooting, fighting, strategy." Draco explains. Issei seemed to like the answer since all he made was an appreciative grunt. All of a sudden, the radio was lit up with screams and sounds of fighting.

" **THIS IS TEAM 1 WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE ENEMY! WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES CAME IN FULL FORCE AT CHECKPOINT 4!** " Matsuda shouted. Issei snarled, not even a full 2 minutes after a radio check and they attack. 'Clever bastards.' Issei thought as he heard screams from behind him.

"Draco Im going to the girls! Kill them all!" Issei shouted as he started to run from Draco who smirked as multiple shadows dropped in front of him. ' _Oh dont worry. This will be fun._ '

As Issei ran as fast as he could to Yasaka, he could feel dread wash over him. Thats also when rain slowly started to pour down from above making Issei even more frightened. ' _NO! I will save her and everyone else! THEY WILL NOT HURT HER_!' Issei mentally shouted as he jumped over a fallen tree.

{ **STORM DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!** }

Issei not caring about the property at this point and only caring for his love, daughter and the others, he kicked down the door to the main house and his foot found its way into a vampires abdomen kicking him into the wall. Issei turned left seeing a vampire run at him with a sword and before he even got close, Issei smashed his fist into its face with so much power that it burst into a mist of red. All the rage, anger, frustration, sadness, depression... bloodlust, everything he felt over the last year alone have come crashing into the surface and it fueled Issei's power to the point where he was unstoppable.

A werewolf came running around the corner and Issei knew that just from the form of it that it wasn't a Lycan like Draco was. Issei met him like he did the others, with an attack that left him in a heaping pile of its own blood. This time however, Issei let his inner dragon fuel him. While the werewolf was trying to crawl away since its jaw was clearly broken by Issei's punch. Issei slammed his foot onto the small of its back and with extended claws, rammed his hand into the back of its neck and in one swift motion, ripped out his spine splattering the walls with its blood.

Issei sniffed the air and ran as he smelled 3 new people with Yasaka and everyone and they were outside. ' _Alduin... I want to try that move out._ ' Issei thought as he smashed through the wall that led outside and landed right in front of 2 vampires and a large buff fellow that had Yellow eyes and brown hair. The man turned around and smirked as he looked at Issei.

"You two can go on. This one is..."

"AHHH!" The man was cut off when he heard a neck snap and a slicing throat along with scream. He turned to see Draco holding the gladius sword in his right hand and a launcher of some sorts on his left forearm. If he had to piece it together, he would assume it was a crossbow. Draco looked up and eyed the man before his eyes widened. The man smirked as he addressed Draco.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Hagar Myras all grown up." The man said looking at Draco confusing everyone present. ' _Who's Hagar?_ ' Everyone except Yasaka thought. She simply widened her eyes as she heard of the rumors of Hagar but before she could get anywhere with her thoughts, a sharp low snarl ripped through the air... from Draco.

"You fucking monster! NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME!" Draco shouts as he tightened his hold over his sword. "You were the one... you fucking killed our pack. WHAT FOR LEO?!"

The man known as Leo started to snicker. His snickers turned into full blown laughter as he looked at Draco with undying hatred. "Because your father of an Alpha took away my happiness. Calling her a rouge and killing her."

Draco snarled again, "THAT WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS! SHE KILLED 10 PACK MEMBERS AND THEN WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU UNTIL HE KILLED HER TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Draco shouts as a power slowly started to leak off of Draco that went unnoticed by everyone except Leo and Issei.

Issei knew that this was the best time to do what he needed and that was to get to Yasaka and the others. He felt 20-30 more Wolves inbound and knew that this fight was going to be tiring. In a blink of an eye, he was next to Yasaka and everyone while Draco sheathed his blade.

"Well yeah, but I like to see it this way. Your father let the beast out and in turn I started the war with another pack. By the way, a shame that you can't have pups with those two hotties you had as mates. A shame really since the rouges would have loved to use them as a breeding ground." Leo said as he started to laugh manically. But that was a major mistake on his part. A sound of fist slamming into an abdomen was heard throughout the forest. But when Issei looked, he should have covered his eyes then. What he saw was Draco's claws slowly enter Leo's stomach making him cough blood up violently.

What came next was a dark voice that made everyone in the area shiver from its clear bloodthirst that it held, "You made a big mistake bringing them up. Now tell Satan I said hi cause you wont be seeing the moon goddess." Draco said as he ripped his hand out of Leo's stomach and with it was several organs and intestines making a wet slap onto the pavement as Leo dropped onto the ground barely alive. Draco saw that Leo still was breathing but that wasn't going to last very long but that was soon cut off when shadows jumped around Draco.

"Save Leo at all costs!" A werewolf said as they all charged at Draco but all stopped in there tracks as a bolt of lightning shoots across the sky showing off a large black and silver haired Lycan that wasn't much taller then his human form but it was easily more stronger and faster by the looks of it. As everyone looked at the form, the snarling grew louder as Draco turned around and started to maul the werewolves making Issei cover everyone's view with his wings that widened to escape the view, but the sounds were horrifying.

Draco ripped them apart, limb by limb, organ by organ, he sparred no one as he tore the werewolves apart in a bloody mess. Their screams, the sounds of flesh being torn, and the sounds of biting silencing the screams was all that was heard by the group. When the screams have finally stopped, Issei used a spell that Yasaka knew very well and before she could say a word, she and everyone else were teleported to the underworld, more specifically, In front of Sirzechs. This action left Issei alone with an angry and pissed off Alpha Lycan that was thirsty for blood.

Issei turned around and saw Draco hovering over Leo who found his way onto his back. Issei looked closer and saw Leo's breathing slowly getting weaker but Draco dug his nails into the sides of his throat and placed a foot on his chest. Before Issei could protest, Draco ripped out Leo's jugular, ending his life in a flash. As a bolt of lightning shot across the sky and the crack of thunder followed, Draco snapped his head up and instead of howling, he roared sending a message to all other wolves and animals. Issei deactivated his balance breaker form as he watched Draco's form slowly turn back to his normal human self.

Moments passed after that, Issei's thought process was completely rapid while Draco's was simple and clear. ' _For them... I will go by my true name. Its the least I can do, maybe she will actually remember me if I use the name.'_ Draco thought as he turned to Issei.

"This thing isn't over. He is part of a faction made up of Rouge Wolves and vampires that are disloyal to Dracula's bloodline. I don't know there name but I do know who their leader is and I want to kill the bastard for what he has done to me and my family." Draco explained to Issei. He took in all the information Draco said and smirked at the prospect of taking down a faction like this.

"Okay. Whats first?" Issei asked as Draco rose up 3 fingers.

"Number 1, You call me by my real name, Hagar. Number 2, Im going into town tonight, there is someone working at a restaurant as a waitress and I need to see her. Number 3, We will gather information at a later date." The now named Hagar stated as he watched Issei nod his head.

"Fine... Hagar. But I am coming with you. So lets go meet this lady friend of yours." Issei says with a perverted smile that Hagar saw in an instant but couldn't stop Issei as the two were teleported in an instant, leaving the other teams to finish cleaning up the mess that was left behind while Yasaka and everyone else was sleeping in the underworld under the watch of the Satan's.

 **And done, now for those confused, Draco's real name is Hagar Myras so now he will be known as Hagar. As for when Yasaka talked about what a Lycan is, the transformation will be most of the time underworld style but a lot bulkier. However when he is tracking or just needs to relieve stress, think of twilight where he will be a giant wolf.**

 **And before some of the people come out, I know what a Lycan is and everything behind the myth of werewolves and such. What I do for this story doesn't show knowledge, I mainly do it for entertainment so that everyone enjoys it. Since a few people PMed me about my lack of "knowledge" of certain topics in the past so thought I would get this AN out of the way.**

 **Last thing: the Harem will be as such, Yasaka, Murayama, OC Devil, and Rosswiesse. No I wont be adding anymore and no I wont be replacing anyone.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Issei and Draco approached the restaurant, the two were talking about what happened back there to trigger Draco to lose control. "Seriously, no one kills someone like that. You lost it and murdered him." Issei stated for what seemed like the 10th time of the night. They were 5 minutes away so this talk was driving Draco insane.

"Its typical for wolves to kill other wolves. If you didn't want to fucking see it then you should have left with your fiancée!" Draco shouted as he stopped in his tracks. Issei knew that it was needed but, no one should go about killing at random no matter what happened. "You have had a cozy fucking life Dragon emperor... whats the worst you have fucking had done to you?" Draco asked as he turned his head to Issei with a nasty look. The look alone made Issei flinch slightly.

"I was killed and revived for someone else's own use." Issei said quietly. Looking back at it, he should be grateful that he was revived at all and his grudge was useless in the end. Hagar could have had a worse life but nothing beats dying in Issei's eyes... until he heard Draco's story.

"From an early age, all my friends throughout my life were either killed or committed suicide or they betrayed my trust and left me. That all stopped when I met Sierra and Nicole, my mates. We were having the time of our lives until the day the war came." Draco explained. When he mentioned, Nicole and Sierra, his expression lightened slightly before darkening quickly. "Nicole died in combat while Sierra got amnesia... she doesn't even realize she is a Lycan, she doesn't even remember me." Draco said sadly making Issei regret his words. Leo was the cause of Draco losing Sierra and Nicole. That was about the time that they made it out of the forest and across the street was a beautiful brunette woman that both males instantly saw as a waitress.

She has long brunette hair that went to her shoulder blades and that was in a pony tail. Beautiful greenish brown eyes that would hypnotize any man that stared at them too long, medium sized breasts and standing up at a height of 5'6 and a smile that could kill... and an attitude along with one hell of a mean punch as Issei and Draco both flinched with Issei going "ow" at her punching a guy in the nose and kneeing the other guy in the balls with speed that only an expert martial artist can achieve.

"Uh Draco..."

"Thats Sierra... She never really liked other men talking to her. Only a select few and I got lucky with her allowing me to talk to her." Draco said absent mindedly as he crossed the street with Issei following close behind. As they closed the distance, a brute of a man approached Sierra and pinned her against the wall.

"What was that for sugar?" The man asks but in response, Sierra spit in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted but the man merely snickered and rubbed the spit out of his face. Hagar was about to kill the man so he picked up the pace leaving Issei in the dust.

"Of course... where should I take you to fuck?" The man asks but was caught off guard when Draco's fist slammed into his cheek sending him to the ground. Draco in that second of slamming him into the ground, grabbed Sierra's wrist and pulled her so that she was behind him while the man rubbed his cheek and stood up. All the while, Issei decided to rest on the railing 10 feet away since he knew what was about to happen since he has done it before.

"Who the hell are yo-" the man started to question but got a foot planted into his throat making the 2 friends that Sierra sent for a loop to instantly back off. Sierra looked at Draco like a plague, guys who save women only want a reward and just tell the other to back off because of some stupid reason... but that all vanished from her head when she heard him.

"She just beat your friends in a flash. Me however, will destroy you and your two pals so badly that it would look like Hulk made you his play thing." Draco growled out as he inched his foot towards the mans jaw making it even harder to breathe. When Sierra saw Draco do this, she had what most would say a vision. She saw a man with black hair smiling back at her with a goofy grin in a long hallway but she shook her head as she watched the men run from Draco. When he turned around though, if not for his quick reflexes he would have had a fist in his abdomen as well as he quickly caught Sierra's fist but unlike other times, this one had a lot of power behind it.

With widened eyes, Draco looked up at Sierra seeing golden slit eyes with a nasty snarl. "How many times have I told you to leave me alone!" Sierra shouted as claws grew and before Draco knew it, she grabbed his shoulder with her free hand and threw him at Issei who couldnt react quick enough and got hit with Draco. A man in his early 30's stepped outside just as the scene unfolded and panicked thinking that they were customers.

"SIERRA WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted only to see the golden eyes from her. He quickly screamed as Sierra's bloodlust reached a new level. As she ran at the man with intent to kill, a snarl ripped through the air and an overwhelming power that brought Sierra to her knees in seconds. The man ran inside and locked the door as Draco walked around her to the front of her showing off blood red eyes. Sierra's eyes widened at what she was seeing, she only found out about her powers last week and thought she was the only one with these abilities but a new thought entered her mind. 'What is he?'

As if reading her mind, Draco responded, "An alpha. We have the uncanny ability to put others in there place. Even though I love you with all my heart... I cant let you hurt a human. Forgive me." Draco said as he pinched a muscle between her neck and shoulder rendering her out cold. Issei slowly approached just as Draco picked Sierra up bridal style. There was a sadness in his eyes but that quickly went away as he looked at Issei. "Go to your family Storm Dragon. Im going to bring Sierra to my ho..."

"Just shut up and follow me Drake. If you haven't forgotten, you still need a place to sleep and a cave doesnt cut it. We are going to my home now lets go." Issei said interrupting Draco. The alpha just stared dumbly at Issei before simply nodding with a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing. Lead the way."

XXXXXX

Draco was currently watching over Sierra, who was in the bed of Yasaka's and Issei's temporary home in the underworld until they knew the threat was over with. As Draco looked at her small smile on her face in her sleep, he remembered back to a time when it was just him and her before the war happened. Before everything in his life went from bad, to hellish. His thoughts were interrupted when Draco heard the door click open. Quickly standing up and throwing a shuriken at the door, Issei barely had time to duck to avoid the ninja hitting his head.

Looking back at Draco wide eyed, he groaned softly as he walked into the room. "Damn Draco watch it. Remember no one is here to harm her." Issei stated matter of factly as Draco's form relaxed. Sighing, Draco went back to watching Sierra. Issei sighed and went next to him and looked at Sierra while Drake started to speak.

"Out of everyone I have met in my life... she actually made it bright and full of happiness. It all started 4 years ago."

Flashback 4 years ago: Draco 15 years old

Draco was standing in front of his new high school nervous to all hell. Normally he wouldn't care, he moved around a bunch cause of his father being in the armed forces as a United States Army Ranger. His father's brother was in the United States Navy SEALs, in Devgru or also known as Seal Team 6. His grandfather was in the rangers and then Delta force. His mother however was something else.

His mother was a pure blooded werewolf or a Lycan as most people called them in older times. She ran away from her pack and found love. He came along 12 months later and has been trained in the arts of everything, even containing his Lycan side in check.

Now, what has a military trained lycan have to be nervous about? The scent of other wolves in the school. Besides his mother, he has never been face to face with another supernatural creature before and it has him on edge.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and shoving the nervousness down, Drake went through the main entrance of the school just as everyone else started showing up. He was suppose to just head straight for the main office, but he decided to explore first. The school was humongous compared to his other ones he attended. But california would do that to a person, throw in the unexpected.

"Damn the school is like a maze." Drake said to himself as he was looking around but he bumped into someone when he wasnt looking. Hearing the female grunt, he instantly looked down and his eyes widened at what he found. A small petite girl with brunette hair, brownish green eyes that looked beautiful to Drake... and one hell of a left hook. Before drake could react, the girl stood up sending a punch directly into his cheek launching him into the lockers behind him. Looking up sharply, he saw the girl standing over him with glowing golden eyes.

"Watch who you bump into. I dont care who you are... Alpha. I will show you your place if you dont." The girl warned as she turned to walk away but stopped when she had her back to him. "I can tell your new so listen up... my name is Sierra Johnson. First born of an Omega and Alpha, pure bloods. The office will be downstairs next to blue hall... go get your schedule and check in." She said as she walked away just as a few friends showed up leaving a stupefied Drake behind.

He had no idea what the hell just happened but he knew one thing. Dont piss off that girl or he will be torn to shreds. Drake stood up and followed her instructions, only to realize this day was far from over.

XXXXXX

"Class, welcome Draco Reign to our session. He is a sophomore but compared to the rest of you Juniors and seniors... I think he will best a good amount of you." Coach Han stated. Drake sighed as he stood there in his gym uniform. The school messed up his schedule so now he was in an advanced gym class that was rumored to be... unique. The period he was in was strictly Junior and Senior students so it came as a surprise when he saw Sierra across the gym.

"Alright Drake... go by Aleksander there." Han said pointing to a lean muscular man with dark brown hair. He stood up at 6'4, easily towering over him as he was only 5'8. Drake went and stood by Aleksander and as Han and the female PE teacher met up, to discuss what they were doing, Alex took the time to hold his hand out.

"Welcome aboard Draco." Alex says. Drake took his hand and gave it a shake as he looked Alex in the eye.

"Good to be here." Drake replies back. As the two guys stood by each other, girls from the other class ran up to the male class and started talking and two girls came up, the girl from this morning and another girl who was squealing a lot and hugging Alex tightly.

"WE GET TO WATCH YOU BABE!" The girl shouts. She was 5'8, same height as himself with brown hair and green eyes that were almost like emeralds. Alex seemed to read Drake's mind as he smiled and turned the girl to face him.

"Well then Tamara, meet my new friend here. Drake this is Tamara my girlfriend and her friend there is..."

"Sierra... yeah I met her this morning." Drake stated as he looked at Sierra who coldly stared back. If there was thing that Drake hated, it was being judged and looked down upon. Alex and Tamara looked between the two confused before a whistle was blown. Everyone turned to face Han who was holding two flags.

"Alright. So boys, we are going to be an example for the girls. They are going into the capture the flag unit next, so we will show them how its done. Remember these 3 rules, no killing, no permanent damage, and no weapons. All else goes. NOW FOLLOW ME!" Han shouts as he walks outside and as Drake sniffed the air, he could smell the scent of multiple wolves in the area. This isnt going to go well.

XXXXXX

Drake was completely right, when the teams were divided. The other half of the class are wolves and his side were normal humans. The group went into the forest and placed their flags and thats when the game began. Currently, Drake was following Alex to a spot where they could get an advantage.

"Hey, dont let Sierra get into your head. I know she may look cold and be a complete bitch, but deep down she is just lonely. She is also very nice when you melt her exterior." Alex said as he stepped under a branch. Drake followed suit as the duo stopped.

"Okay but why though?" Drake questions as he starts setting up a few snares for the enemy team. This was gonna be fun for him. Fighting was one of the only things he was good at... besides cooking which still shocks him. The thought brought a small chuckle out of Drake as he still remember's his mothers heavenly angry face as she ate his pizza. She loved it so much she was cussing under her breathe while eating it.

"Sierra is like that cause of her royalty. She is from a stupidly rich family. She was told by her parents to always find someone worth fighting for and someone who sees her as Sierra and not a way to unlimited amount of money." Alex stated as he kneeled down. "They're coming and fast." Alex said sort of confused. Drake stopped setting up the third snare and listened and realized Alex was right. They are coming in way to fast for normal human speed.

'Those bastards! They are using wolf abilities!' Drake thought but it was interrupted when 3 blurs ran by hitting Drake and Alex sending them into the trees. Before they could even get up though, 2 guys picked them up by the collar of their uniform and lifted them off the ground with inhuman strength.

"Look at the new kid... and Han thought he was a math for us." A man with blonde hair stated as he held Drake up. Drake looked over and saw Alex in the same predicament but he just let it happen. As if this happened all the time.

{Team Alpha is about to capture the flag.} Han announced throughout the forest. Alex sighed but quickly widened his eyes as he saw Drake smirk.

"Han was right. I am on par with you all." Drake stated as he sent his knee to the guys jaw shocking the guy and loosening his hold on Drake.

Dropped to the ground, Drake crouched down and jumped forward slamming his shoulder into the guys stomach hard enough for the man to cough up spit. Quickly stopping as he saw the man go 3 feet hitting his back on the forests floor, drake turned quick enough to stop a punch dead in its tracks. Retaliating with his own, Drake knocked the guy for a loop before turning around catching the previous guys wrist and in one swift motion, turned around and throw the guy into the second person.

The resulting slam of bodies knocked both of them out for the remainder of the match. Alex smirked and knew that this guy was gonna be fun to fight against but first things first, "Yo lets go get our flag back now. Cause finally we have someone who can help me win this shit." Alex stated as Drake turned to him and nodded.

"Lets get this shit over with." Drake said with a dangerous smirk.

XXXXXX

"You know he is something else." Tamara stated as she and the girls class watched the battle. Sure enough when the camera turned to Alex and Drake, they were in for a shock as Drake easily dispatched the two male wolves with little to no effort at all. Sierra couldn't put it into words but she was shocked. This morning came back in full swing and she realized that even if she used her full power, if this guy wanted to, he could have easily blocked or dodged her attack yet he took it. There was something off about him but she couldnt exactly place it.

"SIERRA!" Tamara shouts for the 9th time gaining her best friends attention.

"What?" She responds. Tamara grew a smirk and Sierra knew that it meant trouble. Every time she had a smirk, she blushed dark shades of red.

"What do you think of Alex's new friend? I was thinking about asking him to join us for dinner tonight." Tamara informed her but to her surprise, Sierra just shrugged.

"Do whatever." Sierra said as she looked back at the screen seeing Drake smirk dangerously... sending a chill of thrill down her spine for the first time.

 **And done. Now for a quick AN/ question. For the next few chapters, it will be a back story of Drake and Sierra to get to know them more since they will play an important part of Issei's life and future decisions. Now if you all like these next few chapters, maybe Ill make it a story and have it a lot more detailed and such. But let me know if you guys would want that. Anyways let me know i you guys enjoyed and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


End file.
